


Sweetheart

by Payneslittlewhoran



Series: The Sweetheart Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Age Play, Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM?, Baby Louis, Blow Jobs, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gun Violence, Like, Lots of Drugs, M/M, Many Blow Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Sex, Shooting, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sweetheart, Wow, bad harold, broke ass uni student louis, drub abuse, drug addict harold, english mafia, etc - Freeform, i wrote it to indugle myself, kinda sugar baby louis ig, look at all those drugs, minor Watersports, other sex stuff, part 1 of a series, rich af harry, robbery scene, this is like a lot of smut, trigger warnings for violence and drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payneslittlewhoran/pseuds/Payneslittlewhoran
Summary: Part one of the Sweet Heart one shot series"I don't know what you want from me! I buy you gifts! I protect you! I fuck you! I hold your hand! I love you! I take care of you when you're little! What more do you need, Louis?!" He roars, face reddening."I want to not be in love with a fucking gang leader! I want to know you're going to come home to me every time you go out! I want to know that I won't be getting a call from the police saying they found your body in the fucking river Thames! I want to have someone to sleep with at night! I want to know that I'll have you for more than a year! And I want you to stop killing everyone that even side glances me!"  Louis shrieks back.THIS IS PROBABLY THE SMUTTIEST, DIRTIEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I ONLY WRITE SMUT. CONTAINS WATER SPORTS AGE PLAY DADDY KINK AND VIOLENT SEX AND FUCK!words- 35k---------------------------------WARNINGS- VIOLENCE, GRAPHIC DETAILS, MATURE SEXUAL SCENES, FIGHTING, SWEARING, GANGS, DRUGS, ALCOHOL, AND MURDER





	Sweetheart

"As you can see, the shark breathes by sucking the water in through it's mouth as it swims, and flushing it out through her gills, absorbing the oxygen as it passes over and through them. Now, this shark is obviously a great white, until 2011 there was no footage of great whites feeding in the Atlantic for over thirty years..." Louis watches with wide, excited eyes as his marine biology teacher gives his marine predator lecture. His right hand scribbling notes onto a legal pad while his left toys with the straw of his iced coffee.

"Does anyone know why this shark in particular is so wide?" Professor Twist asks, eyes scanning the room as several students avert their eyes to avoid answering the question. Louis' hand, and six other students' hands, shoot up.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" He chooses, waving his hand towards Louis in the front row of the lecture hall, smiling warmly at the small nineteen year old in braces and a striped shirt.

"Well.. Considering her body looks to be a little over a meter wide, and she's eating much more than a normal great white would at any one time, I think she's pregnant." Louis answers, reading pieces from his notes.

"Correct! Excellent analysis Mr.Tomlinson, we'll make a marine biologist out of you yet." Professor Twist praises, white mustache wiggling as he smiles excitedly. Louis smiles bashfully and blushes, tucking his chin down and fidgeting with his pencil on the desk.

"The great white, believe it or not, is often a pack hunter, not that they work together. Rather that they feed off of one anothers prey, when one shark finds something to eat, it usually means there is many more of whatever it is that they are eating in the area, seals, tuna, sardines-" Professor Twist is cut off by a shrill bell in the back corner of the lecture hall, sighing he smiles sadly at his class, "That is all the time we have today, see you all on Thursday." He turns his back to the class as the room grows loud with excited chatters and shuffling backpacks.

"Mr. Tomlinson? May I have a moment?" The professor calls from his desk, sitting down with a jovial smile underneath his gray/ white mustache.

"Of course Professor Twist." Louis rushes out nervously, shuffling out of the rows of students and walking down to stand by his desk, playing with his braces while he waits for Professor Twist to begin.

"Please, when class isn't going, call me Robin. I've asked you a million times." Robin waves off, sorting through papers until he pulls out a bright orange folder. He shove sit towards Louis and gestures for him to open it, " Go on, it won't bite."

Louis smiles tinily and opens the folder, eyebrows knitting in confusion when he reads, Scuba Grant in big bold letters at the top of the page, he turns the page and begins to read.

"Dear Mr. Twist,

It has come to our attention here at the London Zoo that you have some of the brightest young Marine Biologists in the country at your school. Here at the London Zoo we have a grant program titled, the S.C.U.B.A. Grant, Seeking College Undergraduates By Admission. We look into schools , find students with scholarships that could potentially not reach their goals due to financial situations, and give them their dream, we have found an opportunity for one student and you to go on an underwater expedition in Australia. We have chosen a Mr.Louis William Tomlinson and would like you to convey this message to him.

We will pay the 1,320,000 euros for the entire month long expedition, where you will learn avidly about marine wildlife, hands on, on the great barrier reef with a trained professional. You will, however, have to pay 10,000 euros for housing and food services a piece. Please contact us by June 22, 2017 to let us know if you would like to accept our offer.

Sincerely,

Lisa Kudran

S.C.U.B.A. Board of Administration "

"Oh my God." Louis breathes, eyes tearing, a chuckle rises in his throat disbelievingly and he releases it, "Oh My GOd!" Louis exclaims. Robin chuckles along, nodding, "I know."

Suddenly, Louis' high spirits plummet when he remembers... 10,000 Euros.... He can't afford that. The only reason he even goes to Uni is because he got a full ride for straight A's, "Oh... Robin, I can't- I can't afford 10,000 Euros, I have six siblings I'm trying to help raise." Louis says sadly, eyes watering, "You should- You should call them and get someone else to go with you. Tommy Sanders, he's really- he's great, he'd be perfect for this, and his dad's rich." Louis says, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. He sniffles, setting the orange folder on the desk.

"Louis," Robin says sternly, " I make very good money here, you must know that. And I received a three million Euro inheritance, and my family makes millions every month, I will pay for you, of course." He says shoving the folder back towards Louis. Louis shakes his head and shoves it back lightly.

"It's- it's fine, Robin. I just- just pick someone else, I won't take money from you. I appreciate it, but no thank you." Louis sniffles. Robin scoffs, standing and raising a stern finger at Louis.

"And I won't take no for an answer, don't make me kidnap you. Just let me do this for you, Louis, it really isn't a big deal." Robin says, placing a placating hand on Louis' tense shoulder.

"I couldn't, really, I have two jobs, I couldn't miss a month of work, my mum is counting on me to help pay her rent." Louis reasons, Robin sighs.

"We will take care of all of that. My son will help your mother out! He can help her pay rent, and he can help with groceries, and he'd never admit it but he's a lovely cook." Robin says brightly.

Louis scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion and blurts out, "Why do you care so much?"

Robin sighs again, " Because, Louis, I was like you when I was your age, struggling for money, raising my siblings. I know how hard it is. And you, son, are a bright young man, that will go many places, you just need a little help. Let me be that help, please. Please?" Robin coerces, both hand son Louis' shoulders, eyes locked intensely.

Louis considers all of his options considers leaving his family for a whole month. Leaving his family with a man he's never met before to pay their bills and care for the children when Jay can't. But leaving his family with a man to go live his dream of researching on the great barrier reef in Australia. He tosses the ideas through his head, allows the guilt to set in place as he makes his decision.

"I'd have to meet him." Louis resolves. Robin whoops, black suit crinkling when he does an embarrasing happy dance.

"You can come to dinner, tonight! You'll love Harry! He's fantastic! And hilarious! Gets the jokes from me I'd like to think. Even though he's my stepson, I raised the boy, after all." Robin cheers, hands clasping together. "Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." Louis brushes off, Robin scoffs, nearly in an offended manner," Please. I insist."

Louis smiles shyly, fingers knotted behind his back, folder in his palm, nodding. Robin cheers again and draws him into a hug, "We're going on an expedition, Louis! Get excited!" He screams, a deep cough comes from behind them and Louis's head pops up from Robin's shoulder to see a tall man, with long, dark brown, curly locks and green eyes full of trouble staring at them, perfectly shaped eyebrows lifted in confusion.

"Ahh, Harry my boy, this is Louis! The boy I was telling you and Anne about last night!" Robin introduces them. Harry nods, face morphing into a warm smile, trouble still lingering in the forest of his irises, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Louis." Harry rumbles, voice incredibly low as he extends his massive hand in greeting.  
Louis takes it with a smaller, shaking one, and smiles back nervously, "N-no, the pleasure is all mine." He mutters quietly. Harry cocks an eyebrow and a smirk takes over his features. Taunting Louis with his cheek-cratering dimples.

"This is my son, the boy I was telling you about, Louis, the one that will watch your family while we are away in Australia." Robin smiles proudly.

"How come this is the first I'm hearing of this?" Harry asks, straightening up to his full height. Louis freezes, but Robin brushes it off, "Oh give Louis a break, H, he's nervous enough about it all as it is. You pretending you have no knowledge of this won't do us any good. I haven't even convinced him to go yet." Louis deflates with a relieved smile when Harry gives a dopey chuckle, "Of course. I'm very sorry, Louis. Your family will be in good hands." Harry says.

"Hands. Yes, good, very good. Big." Louis stammers, staring down at where Harry's hand is still engulfing his own smaller one.

"Hmm. Very, very big." Harry teases. Louis' eyes trail up Harry's body slowly, dark, pressed jeans tight around muscular legs, a tight fitting black long sleeve with a v-neck showing off chest tattoos and collarbones to die for. Hair draping over his broad shoulders. Jaw clenched in a smirk. When their eyes meet Harry gives a sly wink and Louis bites his lip, blushing profusely but refusing to break the contact.

"Ahem." Robin clears his throat, eyebrows raised, Louis blushes even harder and rips his hand out of Harry's," Harry, Louis will be joining us for dinner tonight. I already asked Anne this morning."

"Wait- what? How did you know-" Louis' question is cut off by Robin.

"Never mind that. Harry, perhaps you could give Louis a ride home, that way he can drop his stuff and get into more comfortable attire, then bring him home, well, to your mother and I's house, with you for dinner." Robin says, rubbing his hands together maliciously but smiling innocently and winking at Harry when his head shoots up.

"Oh really, that's okay, if you just give me your address-"

"Of course I will, after all, wouldn't want a pretty boy like you all alone in London. Never know what could happen. All sorts of bad people out there." Harry purrs, hand brushing Louis' again.

Louis is 100% sure he's never seen another person's eyes twinkle with danger like Harry's do right now. He's intrigued. Drawn in like a rat to the shiny fangs of a snake. "Right. Bad people. Its just, my car is here." Louis says, hypnotized by the smile on his chiseled face.

"I'd be more than happy to bring you back to it after dinner." Harry offers, Louis watches his tongue move in his mouth as he speaks.

"Sure....Thanks." Louis mumbles, eyes on the spot where Harry's long pink tongue dances over his bottom lip. Harry smirks again, holding out a toned, muscled arm for Louis, "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Louis says, wrapping his own arm around Harry's playfully and smiling back at Robin with a quick," See you soon."

"I need to speak with you this evening, Robin." Harry requests softly, before turning and smiling at Louis quickly.

Harry walks gracefully with Louis on his arm out of the lecture hall and onto the quad, through the campus towards his car. Louis attempts to untangle their arms and Harry gives him a stern look, gripping it tighter. The look makes Louis bow his head, brain swimming in confusion. He doesn't submit to anyone, or anything. Apparently he does. Harry's pleased smirk confuses him even more. His thoughts are interrupted when a car chirps and then Harry is opening the door of his Candy Apple red, Tesla Roadster. Releasing Louis' arm he grips his hand and steps back, helping Louis into the passenger side of his car before gingerly closing the door and waltzing past the hood to the drivers side.

"This is a really nice car." Louis mumbles, running a finger over the dash. Harry shrugs but Louis can see the smile under his blank look, "She's alright." The engine purrs to life as he turns over the key and pulls out into traffic.

"Put your seat belt on." Harry commands, pulling up to the first stop sign of the campus smoothly. Louis nods, reaching over his left shoulder and pulling the belt forward, buckling it across his lap. Harry smirks once more and Louis rolls his eyes muttering something about a control freak under his breath.

"So, where am I going?" Harry asks at the final stop sign/crosswalk of campus.

"Take a right, and then go straight until 10th." Louis mumbles. Harry shifts uncomfortably for a moment but nods, clearing his throat and flipping his blinker up. They continue in silence for two or three minutes, reaching 10th street and coming to a swift stop at the intersection.

"Take a left and go straight until you see the white apartments." Louis says quietly, fidgeting with his fingers, playing with the orange folder from Robin so he can ignore the stares from his community. They ogle the candy red car with envy, glaring at Louis. Women cat calling at Harry.

"Sorry." Louis mutters softly, bright blush tinting his cheeks when Harry shifts in his seat again. Harry shakes his head, reaching over and patting a hand on Louis' right thigh. Giving it a tight squeeze before releasing it.

"No need to apologize." Harry chirps, pulling in to a parking spot in front of a big white building with dingy looking fire escapes on one side and fake grass yards on the other. Cement patios and tacky lawn ornaments decorate the first floor. While the second and third go more for the plastic patio furniture look on their balconies. A few cats laze around, one batting at a butterfly.

"Nice place, shall we?" Harry muses, popping his door open and racing over to Louis', gracefully pulling it open as well. Louis looks up at him in horror, "You can't leave your car here!" He protests. Harry frowns, spinning around before stopping back at Louis and shrugging, "It'll be fine. Now, shall we?" Harry extends his hand once more to help Louis from the vehicle. Louis takes it, for the pure purpose of feeling Harry's hand close around his once more. He gets lost staring at their entwined hands and doesn't hear Harry asking him questions.

"Alright?" Harry asks cautiously, because you know, holding his hand and opening doors for him is fine but confirming his emotional stability might just be too far.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fantastic, great really." Louis confirms, beginning the track to the main floor of the building.

"Good afternoon, Louis!" The groundskeeper greets from where he's lazily pushing a mower.

"Hi George! Just popping home for a change of clothes." Louis waves, retracting his left hand from Harry's right to wave at George.

"Have a good evening, Louis!" George calls. Harry frowns at their separated hands and goes to reach for Louis' hand once more. Frowning even deeper when he uses it to open the door to the lobby instead.

Harry's nose crinkles at the smell of dust and dead plants, eyeing the lobby distastefully and heading for the elevator," Which floor?" He asks, eyeing the buttons and then furrowing his brows in confusion when Louis head for the stairs.

"Top floor, three, but if you value your life you won't ride that elevator." Louis chuckles, swinging open the creaking door to the stairway and waltzing through it. Harry smiles and follows after him, 100% not staring at his arse jiggling beautifully in front of him.

"Quit staring at my arse. Thought you were a gentleman." Louis snaps, not even looking back down the stairs at Harry. Harry chuckles, swiping a hand up and bringing it down on Louis' arse.

"Sorry Sweetheart, there's nothing gentle about me." Harry rumbles lowly. Louis misses a step suddenly and to avoid tipping forward and face planting, he leans backwards, Harry snagging his wrist and pressing him to the wall of the stairwell just as he's about to tumble backwards. Harry stares down at Louis with mischievous emerald eyes and a lethal smirk, dimple marking a land mine in Louis' groin,"Oops." Harry chuckles, sliding his hand down Louis' forearm and entangling their fingers together.

"Hi." Louis breathes back, staring up at Harry with his own set of blazing blue eyes.

"Think I just saved your life." Harry reckons.

"S'pose you did." Louis mumbles. Harry smiles kindly, stepping back out of Louis' bubble but keeping their fingers laced together, gesturing to climb the rest of the stairs. Louis nods and leads the way, futilely trying to remove his palm from Harry's.

They make it to Louis' floor and Louis starts to tip toe past the first door, gesturing for Harry to do the same. Louis' attempts are only in vain though, as a hunched over woman, with a snagged tooth and high- waisted leggings over her nightgown opens her door and points a yellow tinted finger at Louis.

"Keep it down, Tomlinson!" She croaks. Harry raises his eyebrows when Louis just keeps walking.

"Yes, Ms.Edna. Of course." He monotones, walking down the hallway, she follows.

"This your boyfriend, Tomlinson?"

"No, Ms. Edna." Louis sighs, separating their palms, reaching for his keys.

"You keep it down too, Hippie Boy, you hear me?" She points a shaking finger in Harry's face.

"Yes, Ms. Edna." Harry parrots, watching as Louis struggles to get the key in the door.

It finally pops open and Harry hears angels singing as Ms. Edna has moved on to touching his hair with a disgusted look on her face. "Goodbye, Ms. Edna." Louis chirps, yanking Harry into the studio apartment and slamming the door shut. He sighs, spinning around to find Harry looking around the room with curious eyes.

"Yeah, it's not very big." Louis mutters shyly, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a blue button up and a pair of skinny jeans. He reaches up onto the wall and pulls down a pair of pink suspenders.

"I think it's cute, besides, I've always wanted to be able to cook whilst in the shower." Harry teases. Louis blushes and holds up his clothes.

"Um, could you. Like, turn around?" Louis asks, Harry nods and turns on his heel. Tensing when he hears Louis' clothes dropping to the ground. He glances over his shoulder and groans when Louis drops his briefs to the floor to change into a cleaner pair. Louis yelps and spins around shirt bundled over his crotch, knees bent inwards.

"Could you not?! I'm trying to change!" Louis barks. Harry raises his eyebrows and smirks, turning to fully face Louis, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"So, change." Harry offers, gesticulating with one hand, gesturing for him to proceed before licking his lips, eyes dark, smirk taunting. Louis blushes beet red and glares at Harry, dropping the dirty shirt defiantly and pulling the clean briefs up his legs, sliding the skinny jeans up and throwing the button-up over his arms, fingers deftly buttoning it. He picks up the braces and Harry steps forward.

"Allow me." He purrs, sliding the pink braces out of his dainty palms and making a spinning motion with his index finger. Louis spins and Harry steps even closer, pressing up against Louis' arse with his groin while clipping the braces to his jeans. Louis tenses and whimpers a little when Harry reaches around him, flushing his front to Louis' back to clip the parts on the front. Louis shudders when Harry noses at the side of his neck, snapping the braces on his chest.

"Th-thanks." Louis mutters, Harry grips his wide hips and ruts forward into his pillowy arse once before clearing his throat and stepping back.

"My pleasure." He rumbles. Louis spins back around and slowly trails his eyes down to Harry's groin, eyes widening at the size of his bulge, shooting upwards and making eye contact with a smirking Harry.

"We should- we should go." Louis says. Harry hums, reaching his hands down and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding one in to adjust his cock. Eyes maintaining contact with Louis the whole time. He slides his hand out and Louis' hands reach forward to button the jeans. Harry grunts quietly when Louis slides his palm down his crotch to grip the zipper, then slides it back up, popping the button through the hole swiftly. Letting his hand linger on the bulge, spreading his fingers and gripping it, giving it a tight squeeze before pulling away and kneeling down in front of Harry to tie his own shoes.

Harry clears his throat and has to look up at the ceiling to force himself to not grab Louis by the hair and shove his face towards his crotch. Has to remind himself that Louis isn't his to use. Has to remind himself that he's only known Louis a mere hour or two and it would be entirely inappropriate to unzip his pants, get his hard cock out and tell Louis to open his pretty little mouth.

Louis giggles softly and sets his hand on Harry's leg, standing up slowly, dragging his hand up to Harry's hip as he goes," You wanna go?" He asks softly, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Fuck yeah." Harry breathes, stepping forward and gripping Louis' chin. Louis laughs loudly and dances out of Harry's grip," I meant to your parents house. Geez, an hour into knowing you and you're already trying to smooch me. Naughty." Louis teases bravely, shoving all bits of anxiousness down deep deep into his tummy, he steps back into Harry's bubble and plays with the hem of Harry's long sleeve. Harry arches an eyebrow and looks down at Louis. He brings long, strong fingers up to brush Louis' cheekbones, "Give me another hour, Baby, and I'll show you naughty." Harry growls, leaning back in. Louis blushes and worms away, turning towards the door. He feels Harry's eyes burn into his arse and can't help but swing his hips a little.

"Shall we?" Louis mouses, fingers fidgeting again, five minutes of confidence long gone.

"Spin back around for a minute. wasn't quite done, Love." Harry orders, making a spinning motion with his index finger. Louis blushes and stares down at his fingers, shaking his head lightly. Harry smirks, "Can dish it out, but can't take it back hmm?" He purrs. Louis shrugs insecurely, Harry frowns.

"I was just kidding, Louis." Harry says lightly, placing a gentle palm on Louis' shoulder and squeezing. Louis nods, smiling up at Harry tinily.

"On the off chance though, that you do happen to turn around and bend over no one would really disagree with your decision." Harry jokes, reaching one hand down to Louis' thigh and patting the side of it. Louis giggles shyly and turns his head down, blushing at the floor.

"Hmm," Harry hums, rubbing up and down the side of his left thigh. He huffs a deep sigh and smiles, " We should go." He mumbles sadly. Louis nods and opens the door, walking out in front of Harry.

Harry obviously stares at his arse on the way down the stairs again, and all the way through the lobby, and across the sidewalk, and when he opens the door of the car.

He's just allowing Louis to step into his car when he's yanked back by big hands on his back, "What the fu-"

"You're in the wrong neighborhood, Styles. Don't you know this is my side of town, Bitch?" A large tan man with black hair and brown eyes growls in a deep Spanish accent, shoving Harry back on the sidewalk. Harry sighs, eyes shooting nervously towards Louis before his face goes blank of all emotions.

"Just visiting a friend, Rod." Harry says lowly, in a menacing yet calm tone. 'Rod' chuckles darkly and shoves Harry again, " Visit your friend on your side of town, Bitch."

Harry's eyebrows raise,"I thought I told you last time that if you ever put your hands on me again your last meal would be your own cock." He growls. Rod growls and lunges towards Harry. Harry sighs and steps out of the way of the tackle and slips his hand into his pocket flipping out a blade and getting into a fighting stance. Rod's eyes widen and he steps back, "No reason to pull a blade, Styles. We're just having fun." He chuckles out, he turns and runs his easily 6 foot frame down the street.

Harry watches him go before turning to Louis with an awkward smile, "Any chance I don't have to explain this?" He chirps.

Louis is stood, half lowered into his seat, half way out of the car. Eyes wide as the sun and mouth agape, fingers trembling around the edge of the Roadster, "Wh-what- How- What the actual fuck?!" Louis exclaims.

"Okay, okay, so explaining does need to happen, right. So, I can't really do that." Harry says sheepishly. Louis makes a disbelieving noise in his throat and scoffs, tilting his head towards Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry! You just pulled a fucking knife out of your fucking pants on a guy that said some stuff that sounded an awfully lot like some gang shit and you're supposed to be taking me to a dinner with your father and mother so they can convince me you're a great enough person to take care of my family for a whole fucking month!"Louis exclaims. Harry winces, stepping towards Louis and pulling him out of the seat. He puts on his most innocent smile, bringing a hand up to Louis' cheek sweetly. He leans in and brushes their lips together, pressing harder after a few pecks. Working Louis' mouth open with his own and slipping his tongue in, sucking on Louis' tongue while groping his arse. Louis moans into it, arms wrapping around his neck frantically shoving their lips together. Harry groans when Louis whimpers and clings closer. He grips tightly at Louis' arse and smacks at it lightly, testing the waters. Louis keens into it and whines into Harry's mouth.

"Wait- wait- Ha-" Louis is cut off by Harry's hand coming down harder and harder spank after spank in the fucking middle of the street when Louis should be running away.

"Oh my God." Louis moans, tipping his head back as Harry's plush lips travel down his jaw and onto his neck, sucking at the junction between his neck and shoulder with vigour, pressing him against the side of the car next to the open door.

"Yeah Baby." Harry growls. Harry's phone starts ringing and he huffs frustratedly, pulling it out of his pocket," Styles."

"Yeah, we're coming." He says to someone over the phone.

"Yeah, love you too." Harry says before sliding the phone off and shoving it back in his pocket, going back to Louis' neck.

"Shouldn't we- shouldn't we go-oh-oh God, Harry." Louis breathes out, Harry's tongue dancing around his earlobe, his teeth nip and pull at it while his huge hands pull and knead at Louis' arse, jiggling it with one hand while the other digs its nails in.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, say my name." Harry groans into his ear. They hear a scuffling noise and Louis looks up over Harry's shoulder -Harry sucking on his neck- to see a group of teenage girls violently craning their necks away from the scene as they walk by.

Louis pushes at Harry until his mouth unlatches and Harry's glowering at him, "What's the matter?" He asks.

"There's teens watching us and we need to go to your parents house. Not to mention I only met you like an hour ago." Louis says, clearing his throat and going to slide back into the passenger seat. Harry presses him harder against the side of the car and slams their lips together, grinding his hard crotch against Louis' hipbone.

"Mmmm." Louis moans into the kiss, hands tangling back into Harry's curls and whimpering as Harry literally fucks his tongue into Louis' mouth, thrusting it back and forth in time with his grinds.

Harry breaks the kiss and steps back a bit grinning when Louis' mouth chases his own and swirls his tongue over Harry's lips, asking for more. Harry smirks into it and opens his mouth, moving his plump lips with Louis' thin ones and groaning when Louis sucks on his bottom lip.

Louis lures Harry's tongue into his own mouth and sucks on it while Harry thrusts their groins together.

"Public. We're in public- oh Harry." Louis Moans, Harry breaks away and nods, finally allowing Louis to slide into his seat. Louis clears his throat and carefully buckles his seatbelt over his hard on. Watching Harry do the same is rather entertaining.

Harry puts his hands on the steering wheel and takes a deep breath, turning the key in the ignition and backing out of his parking space.

"Hey!" Louis exclaims five minutes later. Harry's eyebrows raise and he side glances Louis, "Hi?"

"You never explained about the guy!" Louis accuses, eyes narrowing at Harry. Harry's innocent smile comes back and he slides his left palm onto Louis' right thigh, gripping at the inside of it.

"Yes I did." Harry says as though it's obvious.

"No you didn't." Louis breathes, staring at where Harry's pinky finger runs along the zipper of his pants.

"I did though, you just don't remember I guess. I dont feel like explaining again though, is that okay, Sweetheart?" Harry asks, cupping Louis fully and squeezing, rolling his palm over Louis' hard crotch.

"Yeah- yeah thats fine." Louis says. Harry smiles, continuing to palm him until they reach Harry's parents house. Louis is humping up into his hand at this point, rocking the car slightly, feeling the suspension roll as he moves his hips into Harry's wide palm.

"You gonna cum for me, Baby?" Harry asks, hand pressing down harder, right hand crossing his own body to put the car in park. He turns the car off and all his attention falls to Louis.

"Please, yes yes please." Louis whines, head thrown back against the headrest, Heartbeat racing as he feels his stomach knot.

And then Harry takes his hand away.

"Wha'?" Louis mutters, head flying up.

"I'd like you to get in my lap and get your cock out now." Harry orders, scooting his seat back as far as it will go in the small car.

Louis quickly unbuckles and climbs over the console, sitting on Harry's buldge and shakily trying to unbutton his jeans. He fails the first time, Harry smirks at him. He fails the second time, Harry spanks him once. He doesn't try a third time. Instead his head falls to Harry's shoulder and he starts to beg.

"Please please please help. Need help, Harry please please." He whines, hard cock pressing uncomfortably against his zipper.

"I suppose I can help you." Harry sighs like it's the hardest thing he's ever had to do, one hand coming down to quickly pop the button and unzip the jeans, the other rested in the back of said jeans on Louis' ass.

Harry slides his hand into Louis' boxers and pulls his hard cock out, a small 5 inches but thick enough to hold in his palm comfortably.

"Please." Louis whimpers into his ear.

"You're such a polite little boy. Such a good boy." Harry purrs, hand slowly pumping Louis.

"Thank you." Louis whimpers once more. Instead of replying, Harry turns his head and sucks at Louis' neck, leaving love bite after love bite until he's got almost a whole side of his neck covered in them.

"Harry gonna-gonna cum." Louis warns softly. Harry places his other hand over the tip of Louis' dicks and feels it get hot and drippy as Louis coats it with spunk. He milks Louis for everything he's got, thumb pressing up under the tip and tightening his grip on the last few upstrokes, cum dripping down his hands. Louis screams a moan into Harry's shoulder, biting harshly at soft black fabric to quiet it.

Louis pants into Harry's neck as he comes down.

"Louis?"

"Yeah?" Louis whispers, chest rising slowly.

"Can you reach behind you and get me a wet wipe out of the glove box?"

Louis sits up and looks at Harry for a minute before shyly taking his left hand in his own and bringing it to his mouth. He wraps his thin lips around Harry's first two fingers and sucks the cum off of them, moving onto the next ones and then licking up his palm before sucking his thumb into his mouth. He shyly looks up at Harry through his lashes and sees Harry's bottom lip drawn between his teeth.

"I'm going to fucking wreck you." Harry growls, releasing his lip with 'pop' and pressing his thumb down on the back of Louis' tongue, eyebrows knitting when he doesn't gag.

"No gag reflex, minimal at most." Louis says, sliding Harry thumb out of his mouth and taking the other hand into his mouth, reaching down with his hands and unbuttoning Harry's jeans. He unzips them and pulls his cock out, choking on Harry's middle and ring finger when he sees the full size of him. Standing at a tall 9 and a half inches, too thick to wrap his hand around, his middle finger and thumb are almost an inch away from touching. A thin foreskin to push down as Harry throws his head back groaning. Harry holds Louis' wrist still with his still spit soaked hand and fucks up into his grip, rocking the car with violent, rough thrusts.

"Just like that Baby. So good, so good letting me use you to get off like this. Letting me fuck my fingers into your pretty- oh god- pretty little mouth and fuck your tiny fist." Harry Grunts out, hips speeding up and finger thrusting in and out of Louis' mouth, listening to the dirty squelching sounds it makes.

"Oh fuck, call me Daddy, Baby." Harry growls out, cock twitching in Louis' hand as Louis sits upon his lap watching in amazement as Harry goes wild underneath him.

Harry's fingers fall from his mouth and Louis blushes, opening his mouth to say it but closing with the anxiety of Harry watching him, waiting for him to say something he's never said in this context before. Something that puts him just on the edge of his comfort zone.

He leans forward and puts his mouth up to Harry's ear, kissing and nipping the lobe and then placing his mouth right up against the shell and whispering,"Are you gonna cum, Daddy?"

Harry groans wildly and fucks up into Louis' hand so quickly the dry rub of it burns Louis' hand a bit, Louis pulls it away for a moment and brings his own palm to his mouth, licking it quickly twice and returning it to Harry's cock where Harrys own hand has taken over.

"Give me back your cock, Daddy." Louis says quietly, Harry swears and drops his dick, allowing Louis to pick it up and resume the pace they had going before.

"Cum. Come on Daddy, cum for me. I want to taste it so bad. Want to-" Louis stops the words he's trying to purr into Harrys ear to take a quick calming breath and pep talk himself mentally," Want to feel your spunk in my mouth, Daddy. Got to cum in my hand so I can- can suck it off, can't get on my knees for you here. Want to though..." Louis trails off. Harry moans and his cock gives two consecutive, swift, kicks and then cums.

Except Louis wasn't thinking like Harry. Louis didnt place his hand over Harry's tip to catch the cum. Louis, now has a load of spunk all over himself. He looks up at Harry who is panting but staring at Louis with wide eyes.

Louis lifts a cum covered hand and goes to slap Harry's chest, only for Harry to catch his wrist and glare him down.

"I don't care how upset you are, you will not hit me. I am sorry I came on your shirt." Harry says sternly. Louis whimpers and lunges forward shoving his tongue down Harry's throat and kissing him frantically, desperately,"You're so fucking hot." He breathes into Harry's mouth. Harry smirks into the kiss and slides a hand down the back of Louis' jeans. Louis ruts back into it and they are quickly pulled apart by a tap at the tinted window.

They break apart and Louis shoves his face into Harry's neck while Harry rolls the window down, "Oh! Um- oh God- Mum sent me out to come see if you lads were alright. Oh God I'm sorry." A girl with lavender hair says, covering her eyes as Harry shoves his cock back into his jeans.

"Okay, well, thanks Gems, we're fine, we'll be in in a moment." Harry says quickly. Sliding his hand from Louis' pants he rests it on Louis' waist instead.

She nods and quickly walks away. Harry reaches around Louis and swipe a wet wipe from the glove box, he wipes Louis' hand and shirt off, handing him a black jacket to put on over it until his shirt dries.

"Okay, you Ready?" Harry asks a still blushing, mortified Louis.

"Sure." He shrugs. Harry smiles at him deviously and pulls him down into a slow, lips and tongue snog.

They break apart and Louis bites his lip, missing the feeling of Harry's tongue on his.

Harry opens the door and Louis slides off his lap and onto the concrete driveway. Louis stares at the mansion in awe while Harry leads him to the door with a wide spread hand on his lower back, pinky finger brushing on the curve of his arse.

"Woah." Louis mumbles, stepping up the stone pathway and gliding through the deep oak doorway with wide eyes, Harry smiles and gives his bum a squeeze before leading him into a huge dining room with a beautiful, lavender, chiffon table cloth draped elegantly over a 12 person cherry wood table with decadent piles of food on it.

Louis' eyes widen again when Harry pulls out a chair for him then proceeds to sit right next to him. Robin and Anne come into the room followed by a man in a chefs jacket and a blushing woman that Louis recognizes as Gemma, the one who caught them in the car.

Harry stands as Robin and Anne enter so Louis follows course, standing Robin pulls him into a hug and he shakes Anne's hand, kissing her cheek and thanking her for allowing him to join dinner.

"Oh it's no trouble Darling, please, sit." She gestures to the chair he was sitting in moments before and Harry pulls it out for him once again. Settling down at the table the man in the chefs jacket steps forward and gestures to the table, "Tonight we have a very special dinner of escargot and sirloin as the main course, carmalized mushrooms and onions to finish off the top and a side salad of kale, carrots, cabbage, balsamic vinagerette with roasted almonds and a small amount of blue cheese. Please enjoy and dessert will be served afterwards." He bows and waltzes from the room with grace Louis wishes he could maintain.

Everybody digs into their food and Louis looks in confusion at the small white ceramic pot that the man had referred to as escargot.

"Harry?" He whispers as Robin and Anne question Gemma about her career.

Harry turns to him with a friendly smile and sparkling green eyes,"Yes Louis?" He responds quietly.

"What's escargot?" He frantically asks, eyes confused and hands holding open a slimy looking white pot.

"Oh, love it's uh- it's snails. It's French for like snails or something." Harry whispers back. Louis' eyes widen even more and he looks with fear at the pot, stomach twisting at the idea of eating snails. He glances sadly at the pot and picks up his fork. Harry stops him with a hand on his thigh and he makes sure no ones looking, snatching the pot from in front of Louis, pouring the snails into his own pot and sliding the pot towards Louis again just as Robin turns to them.

"So, Louis, you've spent some time with Harry, what do you think of the boy so far? Good enough to watch your family?" He questions, eyes dancing with hope. Louis' hands drop from where they are cutting his steak.

"I mean-" Louis thinks back to whatever the hell happened at his apartment building and his stomach swirls again, nervous at the thought of someone dangerous being around his family, "He's obviously lovely, very much a gentleman, I just am still not sure I should leave me family in the hands of someone else for a month, let alone leave them." Louis says softly, Harry's eyebrows knit.

Harry's hand grips his thigh tighter and Louis smiles shortly at him before turning back to Robin.

"Well, yes, that's understandable, but I assure you, Louis, if anyone is capable of insuring your family's safety it is Harry." Anne offers, Gemma nods from her spot and Robin hums in agreement.

Harry rubs soothing circles into Louis' thigh, smiling down at him with his charming grin.

"I- I think I'll need to spend some time with Harry first. The foundation doesn't need an answer for a few days at least right?" Louis asks quietly, he shovels his fork around in his salad to do something with his hands. Robin goes to answer but Harry cuts him off.

"Of course. How about you spend the next few days at mine. I'll take you to classes and to work if you'd like and you could spend the nights at mine, say until Saturday morning at which time I'll deliver you home. " Harry says as though he's been thinking about this for days rather than minutes.

"Um- I-" Louis goes to reject him softly, he really means to. But Harry's palm slides over his crotch quickly and then squeezes his thigh with a teasing smile, several nights... Spent together.... Alone....,"Yeah Yeah sure."

"Great." Harry beams.

******

Dinner goes on without a hitch and at the end of the night Anne hugs Louis tightly and whispers warm thoughts into his shoulder. Robin shakes his hand and pulls him into a manly but soft hug. Gemma just blushes and stares at the floor.

"Well, we'll be off then." Harry smiles, kissing his mums cheek one more time. They all nod and walk the boys to the door, shoes clanking loudly on the elegant floors.

Harry opens the car door for Louis And slides into the drivers side afterwards, kicking the engine to life he pulls away from the house slowly and then zooms off down the street, "So? I assume your place to get clothes and then back to mine?" Harry offers in the silent car.

" I'm not staying with you until I know what that knife fight was about." Louis blurts, rolling down his window to clear his overstuffed head.

" Have you ever been eaten out, Sweetheart?" Harry muses.

"No. No you don't get to keep doing that. You can't keep distracting me with sex. if I'm meant to trust you with my sisters and mothers lives then I need an explanation." Louis bristles.

"Oh look, we're here. Shall we go pack you a bag, Baby?" Louis' insides squeeze at the low tone in Harry's voice when he uses the word Baby. Harry doesn't wait for an answer and is already through the front door and up the first flight of stairs by the time Louis even gets out of the car. He's somehow opened Louis' door and is sorting his clothes onto his bed when Louis reaches his apartment.

"You know, breaking and entering is a crime. I should call the-" Louis' teasing is cut off by Harry striding over to him, slamming the door and shoving Louis against it, their lips collide and they lick hotly into eachothers mouth. Harry quickly undoes Louis' suspenders and jeans and yanks them down, spinning him around and pressing him flat to the door.

He takes both cheeks into hand and bounces them, groaning when they jiggle about. He brings his right hand back and then down onto the cheek again, watching a bright red splotch form and Louis smack his hand against the door.

"Oh God..." Louis groans.

"You don't tell me what to do, Louis." Harry purrs into his ear, biting down harshly on his earlobe.

"Yeah, I do. You're in my hou- oh fuck me!" Louis squeals, Harry slapping harshly against his ass repeatedly until the hand print is almost purple. What Harry doesn't expect is for Louis to cum against the door. He pauses when Louis screams out a moan and brings his hand around to Louis' front only to be met with a handful of sticky cum.

"Did you just cum from being spanked?" Harry asks in amazement. Louis blushes, nodding.

"Hmm why don't you return the favor and get down on your knees for Daddy?" Harry breathes into his ear.

"Sure. As soon as you tell me what that fight was about. All it takes is an answer and then I'll blow you like you've never been blown before." Louis sings out, grinding his bare ass against Harry.

"Its been a very trying day. Can't I just explain tomorrow, Sweetheart?" Harry purrs, kissing at his neck.

"Sure. You didn't want me to sleep at your place tonight anyway, right? Didn't want to fuck me?" Louis mocks, turning around so he's facing Harry and pulling his pants up from around his thighs. He buttons them and clasps his suspenders. Staring firmly into Harry's challenging eyes.

Harry sighs and frames Louis against the door with his arms, "You're playing a dangerous game, little boy." And Louis can't. He throws his head back and whines. Harry cocks an eyebrow, "Hmm, you like that. Like being called a little boy? My little boy?" Louis whines again and Harry smirks.

Ding ding ding, we have a winner.

"Can I have a yes Daddy?" Harry says with a coy grin.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis pants out, Harry licks up and down his neck, biting at his throat and palming him.

"You wanna know why I got into that fight, Little boy? " Harry purrs.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis moans out, rubbing their crotches together. Harry shoves him harder against the door, biting harshly at the love bite littered skin and shoving his tongue in Louis' ear. He bites roughly on the shell of it and presses his lips against it.

"Because I, am a big. bad. gang leader." Harry says. Louis pauses in his grinds and turns to face Harry, hes met with expectant green eyes, and a nervous smirk.

"What?" Louis asks, blue eyes wide and scared.

"You asked. I, am a gang leader, mafia, really, but gang, London mafia, not much of a difference. Either way, I run this entire town." Harry smirks.

"You- mafia? What the fuck? And you think I'm going to let you watch my family now?! You are delusional! Does- does Robin know about this?" Louis rambles, Harry sighs and backs off of Louis to give him some space.

"Of course he does, I had to inherit it from somewhere. " He sighs, he sits at a chair by the small counter in the kitchen and waits for Louis to speak.

"Get out of my home." Louis says, stepping away form the door and walking towards Harry.

"Excuse me?" Harry laughs, he steps towards Louis with an amused face.

"Get out of my home. You aren't welcome here. I don't like criminals especially mafia leaders. I'm not getting me and my family involved with your bullshit Harry. Get the fuck out of my home. Immediately." Louis snaps. Harry sighs, walking towards him and caging him in on the counter.

"C'mon, Baby look at me. You think I could hurt a pretty little thing like you? I'm just a man." Harry says, running his fingers down his cheekbone. Louis' eyes flutter and then he snaps out of it, shoving Harry away from him angrily.

"Get out of my house before I call the cops." Louis says furiously, nearly steaming at the ears.

Harry lets out an outrageous laugh, "I tell you I'm a mafia leader and you threaten to call the cops?! You are so fucking lucky I like you or I'd put you in the river." He snarls getting in Louis' space.

"Get the fuck out of my house you asshole." Louis snarls back, fear in his eyes but anger in his face.

"No. You're coming to mine, and then we're going to bond, and fuck and you're going to like me like I like you and you're going to go on that expedition with Robin and you'll get back and everything will be fine with your family and It will all be okay. Now, kiss me Baby." Harry says, dropping his head and pressing his lips to Louis'. He pries Louis' uncooperative lips open with his tongue and slips it between them. It's all good until Louis bites down and Harry yelps, shoving Louis away from him and putting a hand over his mouth as if to protect his bleeding tongue.

"Get. the. fuck. out." Louis grits, shoving Harry towards the door futilely. Harry sighs and then Louis finds himself on the ground with Harry on top of him rutting against him and kissing his neck. Louis moans and doesn't fight it, doesn't want to. He'll kick Harry out after he cums. yeah, that's what he'll do.

"Oh fuck." Harry moans in his ear, Louis responding with a breathy, "Yeah."

"You want me. I know you do. I won't hurt you. I won't hurt your family. Even if you make me go, never speak to me again, I will never do anything to hurt you.... Unless you ask me to." Harry promises in his ear.

"Only known you a day, don't you think it's a bit early for promises like that? Oh fuck, like that, God take your pants off." Louis whimpers out, head flying back to slam against the floor of his apartment.

"No. No it's not too early, you need to trust me. I'm telling you that you can." Harry says, getting up on his knees between Louis' spread legs and getting his pants off. He quickly starts to pull Louis' pants off as well. Louis shucks his shirt off, tearing the collar of Harry's long sleeve when he yanks at it.

Harry grunts and rips the shirt off of himself, kneeling above Louis in nothing but black boxer briefs and his socks. Harry rips his socks off and leans down Louis' legs, backing his body up as he trails kisses down Louis' front, stopping to mouth at his cock through his boxers and then yanking them down as well, his small cock popping up and slapping against the very bottom of his tummy.

"God, look at this precious little cock, Baby. Perfect cock for my precious little boy." Harry purrs, leaning down and swallowing him in his mouth without even trying. He hums at the taste of Louis' previous orgasms and looks up at Louis to find tears and a bitten lip. He pops off and crawls up Louis' tiny body.

"Good tears or bad, Sweetheart ?" Harry asks, pressing their foreheads together and waiting for Louis' answer.

"Good, so good. I- I like it when you talk like that." Louis blushes, turning his head to the side so he doesn't have to see Harry's reaction.

"When I call you my little boy? I knew that, Baby." Harry says confused, Louis blushes even deeper and shakes his head. Harry hesitates and then grabs Louis' cock in his big hand, just the tip and a half inch of skin poking out.

"When I talk about how cute your tiny little cock is?" He asks quietly, kissing Louis' shoulder and jacking him off. Louis whines and nods, dainty hips thrusting up so he can fuck Harry's fist, the head getting caught on the rim Harry's fingers form around it.

"Daddy!" He exclaims, hips bucking, Harry swears under his breath but smirks down at the boy, "Yes, little one? Want me to put my mouth back on your tiny prick, swallow it down as well as I can? Let it fill my mouth as well as it can? I think my tongue's probably the same size, Sweetheart. " Harry grunts into his ear.

"Daddy, Daddy fuck me." Louis whines, trying to get Harry's cock out of his boxers. Harry releases his prick and grabs him by the jaw, fingers clenched around his jaw. He forces Louis' watery eyes to look into his lustful ones.

"Say please, Little one." He orders. Louis whines and nearly cums.

"Please, please fuck me, Daddy please." He begs. Harry smiles and then grabs Louis by his hips, shoving him onto his front and crawling down his backside to come face to face with his ass. He leans down and slaps his cheeks, watching them jiggle with a groan. His face comes down and he sinks his teeth into the right cheek, biting until he hears Louis yelp. He does this several times, bruising bite marks appearing in purple against the tan skin.

"Daddy, Daddy please, please lick me out. Please please please." Louis pants, pushing his hips back into Harry's face. Harry smirks into his skin and spreads his cheeks, watching the tiny pink hole flutter when he blows cool air on it.

"Daddy please." Louis whimpers, rutting into the floor and crying into his forearms.

"Look at you, you're wrecked and I've barely touched you. You want my tongue, little boy? want my tongue in your tight little hole?" Harry bites out, lips brushing against his hole as he speaks.

"God please! Please Daddy I'll be good just please lick me out Daddy I need it. Need you." Louis whines. Harry smiles and licks out lightly. He brushes his tongue back and forth in a kitten lick against Louis' hole. Louis whines and tries to rock back against his face.

"You wanna take control?" Harry snaps. Louis shakes his head.

"No, no Daddy I'm sorry. Won't do it again." Louis promises, forcing his hips to be still.

"No." Harry says, pulling away and laying flat on his back. Louis whips his over his shoulder and looks at Harry like he's crazy. Harry looks him straight in the eyes and says, "Get on my face, now. You wanna rock like that, you're doing the work, get over here and ride my tongue." He demands. Louis nods and crawls over to him, looking at him nervously and straddling his chest.

"I'm not a giraffe, Louis, get your big ass up here and sit your tight little hole on my mouth." Harry says, grabbing him roughly by the hips and sitting him over his mouth. He takes Louis' hands and places them in his curls, Louis' fingers grip down nervously and he sits there awkwardly until Harry sighs.

"Like this, Little one." And then shifts his hips back and forth on his outstretched tongue, forcing it's way inside Louis' hole. Louis whines and carefully starts to rub against Harry's smooth tongue. Harry hums in approval and once Louis starts to really get into it he reaches up and slides a finger with his tongue, stretching his hole wider. Louis moans and Harry presses a second in. He lets Louis bounce on his tongue and his two fingers and then lifts him up off of his face, sitting him against his cock instead.

"Got lube, little one? Don't want to hurt you." Harry says softly, reaching up to wipe his pleasured tears away.

"Yes Daddy." Louis whispers, standing up and running across the room to his fold out bed, he reaches into his pillow case and pulls a bottle of lube out. He turns to go back to Harry but Harry is already behind him, pressing him down onto the mattress, ignoring the creak of the twenty year old bed springs.

"Gonna proper fuck my little boy in his bed. You want it hard or soft Baby?" Harry breathes into his ear, shucking him up the bed and crawling in between his legs.

"H-hard. Hard Daddy please." Louis whispers shyly.

"Good choice, Little one. Condom?" Harry questions.

"No Daddy. No condom please." Louis mumbles, whining when Harry pulls away to look him in the eyes better.

"Wasn't asking if you wanted one or not. Was asking where one was. I haven't been tested in a year or two and I've slept with a couple people since then. I want to get us both tested before I fuck you bare." Harry says. Louis whines petulantly but reaches into his pillow case and pulls a strip of condoms out. Harry pecks his lips in thanks and then rips one open, sliding it down and lubing up his cock.

He reaches up with one hand and pins Louis' wrists to the bed," Look at me." He orders softly. Louis' eyes shift from where they were latched onto Harry's pulse point to Harry's green eyes.

"You ask me to cum. Yeah?"

"Yes Daddy. Won't cum without permission." Louis promises. Harry smirks down at him and then presses his tip to the rim, keeping Lou pinned.

"Oh." Louis breathes out softly. Harry groans lowly In his throat as he presses into the tight tight tight ring of muscle, watching it envelop his bright red tip, slowly slipping himself inside of the boy.

Harry grunts and leans down over Louis. Biting at his neck and grinding his hips. He pulls up to Harry's earlobe and whispers a sultry, "Move."

Harry fucks like he smirks, dirty.

He rabbits his hips into Louis, picking his legs up and stacking them over his shoulders and bending down so Louis' legs are pressed to his chest. Releasing Louis' wrists momentarily to pull out and push Louis roughly over onto his front. Climbing over him he mounts him like a fucking dog and fucks into him as fast as he can. Louis screams in pleasure, writhing underneath him and pulling at his own hair.

Harry smirks and gets up on his knees behind Louis, pulling his thighs up around his hips so Louis' forearms hold all of his weight. Louis screams out at the change of angle, hitting his prostate every thrust as hard as Harry can.

"Tighten your thighs, hold yourself up, little one." Harry pants. Louis obeys immediately and Harry takes one hand off his thighs to put it in his hair and yank backwards with every thrust.

Louis sobs into the pillow and starts begging to cum, "Cum. Needa- need a cum please." Louis wails, hand reaching down to pump his own cock. Harry grunts and rips his hand away from his cock, immediately using the same hand to spank Louis harshly.

"You don't fucking touch yourself without my permission, little boy." He growls, "You can wait until I cum."

"Daddy, please!" Louis cries out, hands fisting in the bed sheets while Harry tugs his hair, fucking faster and shallowly.

"No. You haven't been very good since we got here. Screaming at me. Touching yourself. Telling me to leave. You can fucking wait til I cum or you won't cum at all." Harry orders. Finishing every statement with a rough smack.

Louis moans and rabbits his hips back, using his thighs to pull Harry deeper. Harry grunts and plows into him, grunting and groaning until he bites hard on the side of Louis' throat over his shoulder and spills into the condom. Louis whines as Harry keeps thrusting roughly even after he's cum.

"Give it to me, Lou. Be a good little boy and cum for Daddy." Harry allows, panting in Louis' ear.Louis screams at the top of his lungs and cums all the way up his chest and over the bed spread. Harry chuckles and then pulls out, dropping Louis' thighs and rolling over to tie off the condom. Louis let's his sobs slow to little pants, Harry tugging him on top of him. Spreading his thighs and lifting him up until Louis is sat above Harry's mouth.

"Daddy I can't." Louis whimpers, Harry moving Louis so he grinds against his tongue.

"Yes you can Little one. Be a good boy and give Daddy another orgasm." Harry murmurs into his thighs, turning his head to bite at one, sucking a love bite into it.

"Yes Daddy." Louis whimpers. He bounces up and down when Harry makes him and whines when Harry points his tongue and fucks it into him.

"Good boy." Harry muffles. Louis whimpers and grabs Harry's long hair, riding his face quickly, his dick curved up to his stomach but his balls resting on Harry's forehead.

"Daddy- Daddy may I? Please? Need ta please may I?" Louis whimpers.

"Yeah. Cum for me Baby." Harry growls, hand coming up to slap at Louis' ass. Louis whines and whimpers and pitifully sniffles his way through his second orgasm, cumming up his chest and into Harry's hair. Harry moans and fucks his tongue into Louis, keeping him in place even after he's come down from orgasm.

"Daddy I can't. I can't too much Daddy enough." Louis cries. Harry keeps going, fucking his tongue in faster and slipping two fingers in, rubbing incessantly against Louis' abused prostate and smirking when he feels Louis' tears dripping onto his forehead.

"Daddy too much." Louis begs. Harry chuckles and adds two more fingers, stretching him wide with four fingers and his tongue. He slips his tongue out, adding his thumb, stretching his hole, clenching his fingers and then splaying them wide.

"Gonna let me get my whole fist up there Baby, that okay? I really want to." Harry purrs, twisting his fingers

Louis shakes his head yes and Harry sighs, "I need words."

"Yeah." Louis whimpers brokenly, "Whatever you want, Daddy." Harry smirks up at him.

"That's what I like to hear." Harry says.

Harry quickly pulls his fingers out and moves Louis onto his stomach so he can see his gaping hole.

Louis distracts himself by sucking at the head of Harry's cock, right in front of his face.

"Oh Sweetheart. What a good boy. Such a good little boy for me. Keep sucking me, yeah?" Harry says, spitting into Louis' open hole and pressing his fingers back up, sliding the first four in and then adding his thumb. He has a beak shaped hand and rotates it as he slides it in. He pushes with just enough pressure to get his entire fist inside the shaking boy.

Louis sobs and licks at Harry's head, the foreskin pulled back nice and tight. Harry moans at the feeling and at the sight of his whole fist inside Louis.

He gives Louis a minute to adjust and then fucks his fist into him roughly. Nearly punching into him. Louis screams and muffles it with Harry's cock, feeling himself spurt weakly onto Harry's tummy without permission.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean it, didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Louis sobs, fucking himself back onto Harry's fist throughout his words. Harry groans and reaches down to shove his cock down Louis' throat, cumming deep in his mouth. Louis splutters but takes it. They both lay there for a moment. Harry barely moving his fist inside of Louis, Louis barely suckling at the tip of Harry's dick.

"I'm sorry." Louis whimpers out quietly into the silent air. Harry sighs and pulls his fist carefully from Louis, moaning at the sight of Louis' wrecked hole, unable to close entirely, a two inch gap with a puffy rim, "It's alright Sweetheart, c'mere."

Louis crawls around and up to snuggle into Harry's open arms,"'M sorry Daddy. I'll do better next time." Louis promises sleepily into his chest.

"I said it was alright. I will spank you if you continue to apologize. You were very, very, very good tonight Sweetheart. Impressed me so much. So proud. Sleep now and tomorrow we'll go back to mine." Harry says. Louis nods and falls asleep to Harry rapid heart beat.

**************

Louis wakes on his tummy up to a tongue and two thumbs in his ass, holding him open. He groans sleepily, "I think you're obsessed, Harry." He croaks, voice rough and ragged from sleep.

"How could I not be? Your ass is so pretty baby. Still so loose from my fist last night. Could take my cock again right now." Harry moans into his ass, vibrations rippling into Louis' hole making him groan and whine.

"Too sore Harry. I'll blow you but I can't take your cock right now." Louis mumbles tiredly, eyes flicking over to the clock that says 9:32 AM.

"Shit! I should have been at work twenty minutes ago." Louis yelps, he goes to squirm away but Harry pulls his hips back to his face and fucks his tongue in sloppily, making a mess inside Louis. Louis whines but keeps wriggling, "Harry c'mon I have to go to work I need my job."

Harry grunts and keeps eating him out. Louis rocks back onto his face, feeling Harry pull his thumbs out and lick flat stripes up and down his hole and then a condom covered dick is pressing against his rim. Louis moans and shakes his head yeah.

"Tell me right now if you dont want it." Harry says before he pushes in, waiting for Louis' answer.

Louis huffs, "God, Harry I want it okay, but I have to go to work my family needs me to have this job." Harry ignores everything but the first part and pushes in fully, grinding his hips around and letting out low guttural grunts.

"Oh God!" Louis whines, pushing back to meet him, stretched enough that it barely hurts.

"Just Harry babe, not God." Harry jokes. Louis rolls his eyes and goes to scoff but Harry grabs his shoulders and pulls him back to meet the first thrust.

"Fuck Harry!" Louis yelps, Harry smirks and fucks into him lazily, morning sex Harry style.

"God at least let me call in sick." Louis begs, shifting back into every deep, slow, filthy thrust.

"Here. Call." Harry says handing Louis his phone. Louis sighs, realizing Harry won't be stopping for the phone call. He taps the four on his speed dial and listens to the tone, letting his croaky sleep voice take over when the manager picks up, "Hello, Louis?"

"Hi, Jim... Listen, I know that I am calling l-late," Louis stutters, Harry wrapping a fist in his hair and rocking into him, smacking at his ass, hoping Jim didn't hear the noise Louis continues, "I'm really sick, my throat is all messed up and I've been puking. I'm not gonna make it in today. I would've called earlier but I've been in the toilet all morning puking. I'm so so sorry. I can take an extra shift tomorrow." Louis offers.

"Don't worry about it, mate, just come at your normal time tomorrow if you're feeling better, if not don't come in, you have a lot of unused paid sick days left." Jim explains. Harry grins as he hears this. Louis holds back a whimper when Harry adds a fingers in next to his cock, wiggling it in and petting at Louis' prostate. Louis yelps and says a quick goodbye, hanging up the phone and letting his hands come up to grip his pillow.

"Fuck me like you mean it, or don't fuck me at all." Louis demands.

Harry just chuckles darkly and grabs Louis by the hips.

************

"Takeout or Pizza?" Harry asks from where he's sat behind Louis in the bathtub of his giant fucking house.

"Hmm no preference." Louis hums, letting Harry wipe a black loofa with pink suds over his chest. 

"Okay, takeout then. I'll order when we get out. Show you the menu and stuff. In the mean time...." Harry trails off softly kissing at Louis' neck and bringing his hand down to cup Louis' semi hard cock.

"Actually, I wanna talk about the mafia shit." Louis says, politely knocking Harry's hand away and turning carefully in the bath water to face him, straddling his lap easily in the huge Jacuzzi tub. Harry groans in irritation and tosses his head back to the edge of the tub, sighing exasperatedly.

"Do we have to?" He mutters petulantly. Louis nods,"Yes, Harry, we do."

"Hmm," Harry smirks, lifting his head, hands coming down to Louis' plump ass, kneading it with his hands, "Daddy doesn't really want to Sweetheart." He purrs, leaning down to bite at Louis' collarbones and ear lobe.

Louis breath stutters but he shakes his head, "No more sex until I get some answers." He demands. Harry groans and leans his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Either we talk about it or I leave." Louis deadpans. Harry's head shoots up he cocks an eyebrow. 

"You're not fucking going anywhere, Little boy." Harry growls. Louis scoffs, standing up, cock in Harry's face and stepping out of Harry's tub. He grabs a towel and starts drying himself off hearing Harry get out of the tub behind him.

"What are you doing? Get your dick back in the tub." Harry snaps, stepping up behind Louis and snatching the towel from him. Louis scoffs again and shakes his head walking towards the bedroom. He grabs his duffel and slips on a pair of red and white boxer briefs. Harry rips the bag away from him and Louis sighs, ripping it back and slipping on a pair of joggers.

"So what? You're just gonna leave cos you didn't get your way?" Harry snaps, arms crossed, dick hanging on his thigh, dripping onto the shaggy white carpet.

"No Harry, I'm leaving because I'm obviously not safe here if you- ugh- would you put some fucking pants on?!" Louis exclaims tossing his dirty boxers at him. Harry glares at him while he slides them on.

"You are safe here. I wouldn't hurt you!" Harry sibilates. Louis shakes his head sliding on a T-shirt and slipping his feet into his Vans.

"This was a mistake. I'm leaving. I'll tell Robin tomorrow that I can't take the expedition grant." Louis mutters, turning his back and taking off out the door and down the two sided elegant staircase.

"Louis! God Damn it come here!" Harry hollers. Knowing Louis can't get out anyway he droops to his walk in closet, curls leaking water everywhere.

Louis makes it to the grand oak door with frosted, bullet proof glass windows, that has a code even on the inside and turns to Harry who is just walking up to him, fully dressed lump in his waist band.

"What's the code? Let me out." Louis

"Let me speak." Harry demands.

"Fuck you let me out! You can't just keep me in your house cos you want to talk." Louis snaps. Harry presses him to the door. 

He snaps his hips forward and angrily glares down at him, "You fucking feel that? Thats not my cock. So I'd think twice about saying that kind of shit to me, Little Boy." Harry growls, grabbing Louis by the hair and tilting his head back to look at him.

"Fuck. off. Let me out or when I do get out I'll call the cops and let them know about the leader of the big bad London mafia. " Louis spits. Harry growls and pulls the gun from his waistband. He presses the tip up under Louis' ear.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you want me to shoot you?!" Harry asks incredulously, placing the tip to Louis' lips.

"Fuck. You. You won't shoot me. Whose ass would you play with for the next week? Either start fucking talking about the mafia, how you run it, how you got into it, how many people you've killed and what your daily life Is like or let me the fuck out of this house you absolute prick." Louis argues. Harry grunts and presses the tip into Louis' open mouth before pulling it out and stuffing it into the waistband of Louis' sweatpants.

"I run it like a leader, I got it from Robin who got it from his Dad and so on, 28 people and I do whatever needs done that day." Harry lists. Louis nods satisfied. He carefully grips Harry's gun and walks through the hallway leaving a shocked Harry at the door. He sits at a bar stool, taking the takeout menu off the counter in the kitchen and waits for Harry to walk In.

"I would like Honey walnut shrimp, and shrimp lo mein, I'm in a shrimpy mood. And a Thai iced tea please." Louis says setting it down. Harry nods, picking up his phone and dialing the number, turning his back to Louis who carefully removes the gun from his waistband. He plays around with it and points it at the cabinet as if it were a person, "Pew, pew!" He says pretending to pull the trigger.

Harry chuckles behind him, hanging up the phone and taking the gun from him, standing behind him and righting it in his hands. He gives Louis a correct hold on it and then tucks it away in Louis' waist band, "Keep that on ya if you want, yeah?" Harry says.

Louis nods and can't help but feel a little cool when he sees the gun sticking out of his waist band. "Have you ever raped Anyone?" Louis asks. Harry chokes on his own tongue and frantically shakes his head no.

"No, no I don't condone rape in my mafia. Or murder of innocents. I condone murder and hostage and torture of rivals but never rape and three out of my twenty-eight kills were men who raped people. If someone in my mafia needs put down I do it myself." Harry shares. Louis Nods to himself and pushes himself up on the counter.

Harry sighs exasperatedly, "Please get your shoes off the counter, Sweetheart." he mumbles.

"I'm only a lot pissed off at you for pulling a fucking gun on me, so I don't think I will, thanks though." Louis smiles with all his teeth showing.

"Little shit." Harry mutters.

*************

"Wanna watch a movie?" Harry asks as he walks in with the takeout bags.

"Sure. Horror?" Louis says, separating the bags and taking his boxes out.

"Definitely." Harry agrees.

They get settled on the U-shaped couch in the movie room with the eight by eight foot screen and Harry turns on The Ring. About a quarter into the movie Louis finds himself sitting on one of the L's of the couch with Harry awkwardly clearing his throat from the other side, done with his food. Louis gives him an unimpressed look and Harry just flicks his eyes back and forth between his legs.

"I'll suck your dick after I eat. Chill." Louis says, using his chopsticks to out a hunk of shrimp and noodles in his mouth.

Harry laughs loudly, throwing his head back and shaking it, "Come sit between my legs, Sweetheart." Harry says.

"Oooh, sure." Louis says getting up with his shrimp and shrimp lo mein and Thai iced tea. He shuffles over and lets Harry open his legs before plopping down in between them and leaning against Harry's chest.

"Wanna bite?" Louis asks, holding up a piece of shrimp in his chop sticks. Harry nods and opens his mouth, leaning forward to take it from Louis. He pecks his cheek in thanks afterwards and Louis flinches when a scream comes from the TV but laughs at what happened.

Harry smirks once Louis finishes his food, lazily sucking down the rest of his iced tea. He leans down and places butterfly soft kisses on his shoulder trailing up to his ear where he dips his tongue in lightly. Louis shivers and Harry can see him squeeze his thighs together.

"Haven't you had enough sex for today, we fucked thrice. And you ate me out for over an hour." Louis sighs, leaning his head back on Harry's shoulder he looks up at him and Harry smirks shaking his head.

"Can I just suck you off? My bum is sore as fuck." Louis asks.

"If you ask nicely to suck me off." Harry offers. Louis smiles shyly to himself.

"Daddy, may I suck you off?" Louis breathes.

"On your knees, Sweetheart." Harry's orders softly, he scoots over to a smaller cushion and leans back so his hips are on the edge of the couch and his back is against the couch pillows, arms coming up behind his head. Harry raises an expectant eyebrow and Louis blushes, unzipping Harry's jeans and reaching his fingers up to tug them off. Harry raises his hips for it and Louis pulls them down, the hard outline of Harry's huge cock shows through and Louis mouths at it.

"Don't tease, Sweetheart. Take it out and suck me off like a good boy." Harry orders sternly, smirking when Louis quickly pulls his waistband down and pulls his boxers off. His cock stands proud up against his tummy and Louis looks at Harry for permission. Harry nods and Louis goes in. He sucks him down all the way the first chance he gets and chokes himself eagerly on Harry's cock. Harry groans and thrusts his hips up.

"Such a good boy. Gotta make Daddy cum Baby, got ten minutes til this movies over better make Daddy cum before that or you won't cum tonight." Louis whines high in his throat at the order and puts a hand on the base of his dick, twisting as he pushes his mouth down to meet the upward twisting motion of his hand, he pulls his hand away every few strokes to deep throat him and chokes himself trying to lick out at his balls around his cock. He feels Harry's hand in his hair and is shoved down to Harry's balls.

He sucks them both into his mouth and juggles them around with his tongue. Harry moans and rips Louis off of them to jack off in front of his face. Louis tries to lap out at the tip with his tongue and gets a light slap across the cheek for it. Harry holds his face steady with one hand in his hair and rapidly fists his cock. Louis whines and whimpers and opens his mouth. tongue out ready for his load.

Harry moans loudly and hot cum spurts out, shooting across Louis' tongue and cheeks and eyes and god it's dripping from his eyelashes.

Harry pants and carefully releases Louis' hair, smoothing it out and running a few fingers down his face. He collects a bit of his cum and slips it into his own mouth, leaning down to kiss Louis and letting it drip onto Louis' tongue.

"Daddy please." Louis whispers, eyes flicking down to his sweats that are obscenely tented. Harry smirks and sticks out of leg.

"Go on little one, hump your Daddy's leg until you cum." Harry says. Louis whimpers embarrassingly and straddles Harry's foot, moaning as he grinds forward and fucks his crotch against Harry bare leg.

"Daddy." Louis whimpers pitifully.

"Such a good little boy, humping your tiny cock against Daddy's leg like the little whore you are. Huh Baby? Daddy's little whore?" Harry taunts. Louis nods, cheeks flaming as he gets closer and closer to release.

"Daddy, may I? Please may I?" Louis begs.

"Already, Darling? I think you can go for a few more minutes. Be a good little whore and hold off for Daddy." Harry purrs, hand coming down to pet Louis' hair.

"Daddy please please please!" Louis cries out.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"Daddy's little boy." Louis whispers in a broken moan.

"Tsk, one more try or you don't get to cum. Who are you?"

"Daddy's- Daddy's little whore." Louis whimpers. Harry smirks, "That's it. That's right, Daddy's dirty little whore, humping his tiny, pitiful cock against Daddy's leg like a bitch in heat." Harry purrs.

"Daddy Please!" Louis sobs, tears streaming in humiliation and arousal.

"One last question."

"Anything, Daddy."

"Who do you belong to now?"

"Daddy, I belong to Daddy."

"Cum."

*************

The days consist of tiny fights and Harry fucking the sass out of Louis. Louis cries out and begs for Daddy and Daddy delivers. It's Saturday morning they're just about to leave when the doorbell rings.

"Get that for me, Sweetheart?" Harry asks, sliding his belt through his belt loops. Louis smiles and nods, pecking Harry's lips and groping his crotch. Harry's breath hitches and he growls, he shoves Louis roughly against the dresser and Louis moans at the pain. Their lips attach harshly and Harry bites down on Louis' bottom lip. The doorbell rings again and Louis ignores it, dropping to his knees.

"Ah ah ah. Go get the door. Come back and you can suck me off." Harry says stepping back. Louis huffs and gets up, trudging past him.

He makes it to the front door and types in the code.

7752121728

He opens the door expecting a salesman or a friend of Harry's. Instead he's greeted with a punch to the nose. He shrieks and instantly hears Harry sprinting down the stairs.  
There's blood gushing out of his nose but he kicks rapidly at the man that leaps on top of him and throws a punch to his hard jaw. Louis groans as the man beats the shit out of him and screams when a gun shot rings through the air and the man falls on top of him.

Louis instantly goes into panic and Harry is chucking the body off of him and bringing him to his chest. "Shh Baby, shhhh, shh, you're okay, I'm sorry, you're alright Sweetheart, Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you Baby, I'm sorry." Harry soothes. Louis starts sobbing as he looks at the dead body laying where he was previously.

Blood drips from Louis' nose and gums and eyebrow and he chokes on it spitting it out and leaning over to puke on the floor.

"Let it out, Baby. Its alright." Harry says rubbing Louis' back. Louis sobs and Harry lifts him from the floor and into the kitchen, laying out a first aid kit and dialing a number on his phone simultaneously.

"Yeah, I need Horan and Malik to do a body dump and I need a security walk around and out of my house." Harry says, wiping the blood from Louis' face and making a grinning motion to make Louis show his teeth. Harry makes sure none are loose and slips a frozen mouth guard into his mouth to soothe his cut gums. He slides a stitch through Louis' eyebrow and fixes it with a butterfly bandage, applying bruise cream to his black eyes and bruised jaw line.

Harry hangs up as they confirm his instructions. He gingerly pecks Louis' lips and presses their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry." Harry mutters, eyes searching Louis' terrified ones.

"Y-you killed him, shot him, he's dead. I- he- what happened what's going on?" Louis asks, shaking and whipping his head around.

"Shhh Baby, you know what happened. Just breathe. You're going into a bit of shock." The front door slams open not a minute later and Harry is whipped around, gun aiming for the doorway and body shielding Louis but he stops short realizing its his men sweeping the perimeter and his house. Louis whimpers and cowers away from Harry.

"I want to leave." Louis says quietly. Harry's heart breaks a little.

"Just- just like go somewhere else for a bit. Right?" Harry mumbles, eyes pleading.

Louis trembles and shakes his head, "This is all too much. We aren't- we aren't even dating Harry, it's been, not even a full week. I can't do this kind of shit!"

"We- Well, no, we aren't dating, but we could. We could date, I'll- I'll take you out, Lou c'mon its only been four days gimme a chance here." Harry says, hands coming up to plead in front of him. 

"I mean- that's the point! Its been four days and I've been involved in two of your stupid mafia fights Harry! I am not bringing this into my life nor my family's life. I won't endanger them." Louis says, standing and walking towards the front door. Harry grabs him by the shoulder but he whips around and clumsily pulls out the small gun Harry gave him yesterday from where it's been consistently sitting in his boxer brief band. Harry steps back and holds his hands up. Louis shakes and looks around at the seventeen men pointing their own guns at him. Harry glares at all the men.

"Put your fucking guns down did I tell you to aim? Go do your fucking job." Harry snaps at them.

"Harry I want to leave." Louis says.

"Alright." Harry says, he walks passed Louis and opens the front door.

"Shall we?" He asks, slipping into his black boots right by the door.

*************

"Thanks for the ride. Here's your gun. Bye." Louis monotones, stepping out of Harry's car and watching as Harry drops his head in the driver's seat.

"Lou, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. C'mon love. Give me one last night and I'll make it perfect." He says, head not raising. Louis glares at him and slams the car door shut, turning on his heel and walking to his building.

Louis makes it up to his apartment and stares at his door angrily. He slams it open once the key is in the lock and slams it shut again. Marching to his counter he swipes his hand across it angrily and the papers form the SCUBA grant go flying. His eyes water and he plops down on the floor.

It was stupid to get his hopes up. He knew it, he knew it wouldn't work out. Kids like him don't get to go on expeditions with their professors, they don't get to have a cute, nice relationship, they don't get to not work two jobs and go to uni and pay rent. They just don't get to. His thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

"Go away." He croaks. There is a loud click and a jiggling noise and then Harry walks through the door holding Louis' duffel bag. He walks in and shuts the door softly. Setting the bag down he carefully walks over to Louis who is leaning against his counter on the floor. He slides down next to him and turns his neck, staring at him until Louis breaks and glances at him.

"Hi." Harry mumbles.

"Please go. I already got my hopes up once. Please just go." Louis begs, knowing full well he couldn't make Harry leave even if he wanted to.

Harry stares at him before he leans in slowly, his lips brush against Louis' bottom one and both sets of eyes flutter closed. Louis starts to cry as Harry deepens the kiss and Harry shakes, pulling Louis closer to him, dragging his trembling, sobbing body into his lap, tucking his face into Louis' neck.

"I can be- I can do better. It's only been four days, I can't change that fast. Please- I- I really want you to have this and I really want to have you. It's only been four days. I can be better, I can be different for you." Harry whispers into the soft tan skin.

"I want it so b-bad." Louis sobs.

"You can have it, you can have it all sweetheart. You can, just- you can have it I promise. I'll be better. Just don't give up on me so soon." Harry promises.

"No I can't! I don't- things don't work out like that for me! I'm not- I don't get to have this kind of stuff, Harry! I just- I just don't and that fucking sucks but it's how it's always been and it's how it will always be! I don't get to be special, Harry." Louis cries into Harry's hair, snotting everywhere.

"But you can!" Harry snaps, leaning back and making Louis face him, "You can have it Baby, I promise." His green eyes are wide with promise and Louis' heart hurts staring at him, wanting to believe him.

"Get out." Louis whimpers, he slides out of Harry's grip and crawls away from him, sitting against the counter three feet away.

"What- Louis-"

"No. Please just go. You're raising my hopes again and i'm just gonna be let down. Please just go." Louis whimpers desperately.

"Baby please." Harry sighs, hands coming up to his eyes.

"Go."

"So that's just it?!" Harry snaps, Louis jumping and staring at him with wide, scared eyes. Louis trembles as Harry crawls over to him, leaning into his bubble.

"If you really want me to, I'll go. But if i go, that's it. No more us, no more sex, no more kissing, no more Daddy, no more fun. It has been four days Louis, four. And I am trying. Please do not ask me to leave. Please give us a longer chance than four fucking days. Please." Harry asks, crawling in between his legs and pressing their foreheads together, hands coming up to cup Louis' cheeks. When Louis doesn't say anything Harry breathes out," Louis, please."

"Please leave." Louis whimpers, tears rolling into Harry's hands. Harry drops his head and when it comes back up his eyes are shining.

"Please. Please Baby please." He whispers.

"Please leave." Louis repeats. Harry's chin starts to quiver and he presses harder up against Louis.

"Please. Sweetheart please don't." Harry begs. 

"I'll do anything. Come on, Please ." He tries again. Louis drops his head and sobs into his own hands, overwhelmed. Harry pulls his face up and kisses him desperately. He snogs an unresponsive, sobbing Louis for thirty seconds until Louis starts to respond.

"Please." Harry mutters into it, "Please." He says, tongue softly swiping at Louis'.

"Okay." Louis whispers into it, hands sliding into Harry's hair.

Harry pulls back and his eyes search Louis' puffy, bloodshot ones, "Yeah?" He asks quietly.

Louis nods and Harry breathes out a sigh of relief, kissing him softly he pulls Louis into his lap and Louis sniffles, "I'll be better. I'll be better I promise. I'll try. I promise." Harry whispers. Louis nods again and they fall asleep on the floor of Louis' kitchen.

*********  
SATURDAY, JULY 1ST, 2017

Louis is terrified.

"Okay, Um, you have Daisy and Phoebes inhalers right? And mums work number? Oh and Lottie needs new foundation and Fizzy needs a signature for her school field trip. I sent your contact info into the schools and you pick the twins up from daycare at-"

"3:45, Mondays and Tuesdays, I know, Sweetheart. I know. It'll be okay. We've spent the last who knows how long training me. I'll be alright. You go be my big Marine Biologist and change the world yeah?" Harry says, rubbing Louis' cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis whispers. Harry groans and ducks down to give him a filthy snog.

The last couple weeks have been trying but it's been fun teaching and introducing Harry the big bad mafia leader to his domestic family tactics. That and all the sex. That was fun too. Harry bites at his lip and slips his hands down to grope Louis' arse. He turns his head to whisper in Louis' ear, "Daddy's gonna miss your tight little arse, Sweetheart. Gonna fuck my fist every night thinking of you."

Louis whines and nudges at the side of Harry's jawline with his nose until Harry bends down so Louis can whisper back in his ear, "I left a package for you on the bed, Daddy. It'll help, I hope." Harry growls quietly and Louis bites his earlobe.

They hear a gruff throat clearing and look over to see Robin dressed in a suit jacket over a floral button up and khaki shorts, boating loafers on his feet. He has four bags next to him and he's blushing so brightly Louis can't help but giggle.

"Hi, Robin." He says lightly, prancing over to say hello with a hug. Harry pats his step dad on the back and Louis pulls away.

"The boat loads in ten minutes, Louis. I'll leave you to say goodbye." Robin warns.

Suddenly its just the two of them in the corner of the pier. Snogging instantaneously.

"Hmm, the boat has WiFi, right?" Harry mumbles.

"Yes Daddy." Louis says, gasping when Harry slides a hand down the back of Louis' joggers with something metal in his hands. He presses it against Louis' rim and Louis backs into it.

"You have a private bunk?" Harry asks before slipping the round object into him.

"Yes Daddy, everyone gets private rooms on the bottom floor, mine has a giant circle window where I can see the underwater world." Louis moans quietly.

"Then I'll expect this to be placed in everyday. Do you understand me?" Harry says patting Louis' rim before slipping his hand out.

"Yes Daddy, what is it- fuck!" Louis squeals when he sees Harry pull a remote from his pocket. He presses a button and Louis' knees go weak.

"It's a vibrating ball plug. I have the remote and you will keep it in you at least two hours a day and you will Skype message me when you put it in and take it out, you are not to sleep with it in. Do you understand?" Harry says.Louis looks up at him fishmouthing.

"I-I- what? I mean yes- yes I understand. Just- Jesus. Yes, Daddy. Whatever you say. "Louis whimpers. Harry smirks.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Harry says, dipping down and snogging him. He has Louis pressed up against a railing corner in a covered gazebo part of the pier the expedition ship is boarding on and he can't help but smirk when he sees all the unknowing people around them.

"Louis! Time to load my boy!" Robin calls from the boat. Louis gives him a thumbs up and turns back to Harry.

"I have to go." He mutters. Harry frowns but nods.

"I know. It'll be okay. I'll see you when you get back and you can tell me all about it. And we can Skype call every night. Yeah?"

"Yes, Daddy." Louis hears a click and just as he's about to moan out loud at the higher rate of vibrations while Harry presses their lips together. Harry pulls away and turns him towards the ship.

"Bye, Sweetheart. Be good. Ask permission. You know the drill." Harry orders. Louis nods and gives him one last hug before he steps onto the boat. He turns around as the captain starts the propellers and blows a kiss to Harry. Harry smiles sadly and pretends to catch it. It's only been about three weeks but Louis cares so deeply for Harry and watching him get smaller and smaller on the dock hurts him just a little.

********

Louis gapes openly as he walks into his room and is instantly met with the sight of a large school of haddock swimming past the huge circle window on his wall, taking up a large portion of it. He snaps a picture with his camera and flops onto the edge of his bed, the vibrations having stopped a few minutes after he got on the boat. He watches the water pass by him, knowing it will be hours before he sees anything other than dog fish, haddock, tuna and some sharks.

He doesn't care, he loves the ocean.

*******

After dinner on the ship where he is introduced to the captain, Mark Hannigan, Three fellow expedition leaders, Amy Whitehall, Jack Birchip, and Leo Finnette, he walks Robin to his room, telling stories of Harry's misfortunes trying to learn his monthly routine.

"You're a good kid, Louis. I'm glad Harry and you are together." Robin says as he stands in the doorway of his room.

"I'm glad we are too-oooo." Louis' knees drop as the vibrating plug with the metal ball on the end starts up.

"Welp! Goodnight!" Louis says and quickly speed walks down the hall to his room. He quickly locks and leans against the door, retrieving his phone from his pocket and dialing up Harry on Skype.

He waits a few seconds before Harry's smirking face comes into view and starts begging, "Fuck can I touch? Please please please please fuck please let me touch." Louis whispers cock filling up slowly in the front of his joggers. He watches an albacore tuna swim past at a high rate of speed and Harry chuckles.

"Are you on your bed?" He asks.

"No Daddy. I'll get there. I'm going." Louis mumbles as the vibrations turn up. The boat rocks against a small wave as he climbs into bed. The blue light of the ocean and the yellow lamp mixing to create a cyan color on the wall.

"Daddy please can I touch?" Louis begs.

"I dont think I want you to touch tonight." Harry says thoughtfully.

"Daddy- please Daddy." Louis whimpers rolling onto his stomach to hump against the bed feeling the pulsing vibrations rub against his prostate.

"I suppose." Harry says with an exasperated sigh.

"Thank you. Thank you Daddy thank you." Louis says hands sliding his boxers and joggers down as he sits up on his knees, propping the phone against the pillows of his huge mattress while he wraps a fist around his cock, frantically fucking into it. Riled up to the point of loud moans after being semi hard for the past five hours.

"Did I say you could go fast, no. I didnt. Slow, Baby, let Daddy see your tiny little cock drip for him. " Harry purrs.

Louis whines obsecenly and blushes, slowly pulling on his cock, twisting his hand around the head and feeling precum drip like a faucet. Harry slows the vibrations to next to nothing and he whimpers.

"God, look at your tiny little cock Baby. It's so wet. Wet like a girl, yeah? Daddy's little girl?" Harry questions when Louis whimpers loudly at the first feminine mention.

"Nearly small enough to call it a clit. Hmm?" Harry rumbles, chuckling darkly when Louis' little cock twitches against his tiny fingers.

"Did- did you open the package yet?" Louis mumbles.

"No, Baby, wanted to wait until I could see you to open it. Want me to do it Now?" Harry says lifting the box into frame.

"Please." Louis says pumping his cock slowly. Finger swiping around at the tip to collect the dripping precum.

Harry unfolds the box and his breath hitches, he shoots a dark look into the camera when he pulls out a pair of Lacey red panties, covered in cum. Underneath said panties are Polaroids of Louis fucking himself with a dildo in the panties.

One of Louis sprawled out, taken from the chest down, little feet turned in.

One of Louis on his front, obviously set with a timer as both hands are spreading his cheeks, hole on display through the sheer red Lacey panties.

One of Louis' cock tip poking out the top of the waistband, precum leaving a wet glint on the fabric.

One of Louis' thighs littered with his own cum, the panties on the bed spread below covered in it.

One of Louis' hand around his cock. the panties wrapped in his fist.

One of Louis' arse in the air, panties stuffed in between his cheeks, a piece of them dipping into his gaping rim.

And finally a collection of Louis' cock in his tiny hand and a collection of his cock next to what must have been a sleeping Harry's hand.

A size comparison.

Harry's so hard his balls are screaming.

Harry looks up to see Louis shyly looking at him.

"Are these-" Harry's voice comes out so low it shocks himself, he holds up the panties, "Are these the same panties?" He growls.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis says quietly.

"Fuck. Take the plug out and hold it against your tip until you cum. I'm going to ruin you tonight." Harry says, shuffling through the pictures again.

Louis does as he's told and twists and pulls the plug till it slides out with a pop. Pretty silver shines with lube as he presses it to his Tip, fucking against it desperately.

"Use one hand and play with your nipples, lick your fingers first." Harry orders. Louis can see him spreading out his pictures on the desk before him and standing to jack off to them, switching between gazing at them and Louis.

"Good boy."

"I'm gonna cum, Daddy may I?" Louis blurts.

"Yeah Baby, Daddy's gonna cum too, gonna cum on this one, tonight." Harry says picking up the one where he used a timer, his hole on show.

"Oh Daddy. Daddy daddy fuck fuck fuck fuck." Louis trembles violently, legs kicking out side ways, torso tossing as he cums all over the vibrating ball plug. He keeps it pressed to his tip since Harry didn't say to take it off and thrashes the high speed pulsing vibrations painfully buzzing against his swollen, sensitive tip. The thing forces him not to get soft and he starts crying.

Harry spurts all over the Polaroid and staring at it longingly.

"Okay, okay, take it off now." Harry says, reaching for the remote and turning off the vibrations.

"Thank you." Louis whimpers pulling it away and going to set it in the bedside table.

"Tsk. Are you really going to put that away dirty? Is that anyway to treat the toys Daddy buys you, Sweetheart?" Harry scolds.

Louis looks him dead in the eyes and pops the ball in his mouth, base sticking out like a pacifier.

Harry's eyes hood and he groans, "Oh Baby fuck." Louis swirls his tongue around it and pops it out of his mouth, setting it back in the drawer and blushing at Harry's cock fattening up again in the frame.

"Thank you for my new toy, Daddy." He purrs. Harry grunts and nods,"You're welcome, Sweetheart, put three fingers up that pretty little ass for me."

Louis sets the phone up on the pillows and arches his back so he can stuff three fingers straight inside himself. He whimpers.

"Come whenever you're ready. I'm gonna cum on the panties now. Gonna cum on them every night then gag you with them when you get home. Gonna fucking pound you into the mattress, grab you by the hair and tell you how much of a good little whore you are for Daddy. Let you sob into your own wrecked panties." Harry growls, fisting the panties around his precum/ lube covered cock and fucking up into the burning friction.

Louis whines out loud and shoves back on his fingers, phone jiggling precariously on the pillows. 

"Gonna cum. Gonna cum. Gonna cum." Louis rants, hips pumping, fingers twisting. He shoots off all over his bed spread and falls into it.

"Oh God. Oh Sweetheart yeah, yeah, gonna cum too. Oh fuck, fuck yeah yeah yeah yeah ye-" Harry's cut off by his own groan and cum filling the red lace on his hand.

"Daddy I'm tired." Louis whimpers after he's come down and Harry is wiping his desk off with a tissue.

"Lick up your cum for me, before you go to bed, Baby, let me see your mouth full of your own spunk." Harry orders softly.

"Yes Daddy." Louis whimpers, Bringing the duvet to his mouth like he was a child and sucking the cum out of it. When he's done he brings the camera close in the dimly lit room. Staring Harry in the eyes as he opens his mouth and swishes the spunk around on his tongue.

"Swallow." Harry orders.He does.And so the night continues.

*******

"Louis? Louis it's time to get up! We're docked! We've got an adventure today!" Robin calls three days later through his door. Louis groans but smiles when he rolls over and sees his phone charging on the pillow, Harry's sleeping face snoring back at him.

"Five minutes and I'll be out, Robin!" Louis hollers politely. Robin calls back a confirmation and Louis smiles sweetly at the man snuffling into his pillows and yawning. His eyes flash open and Harry rolls off the side of the bed, holding his head and sitting on the edge to dig through his bedside table.

Louis waits for Harry to notice him with a shit eating grin, eyeing his morning wood hungrily as Harry turns cross legged to face his nightstand better. Louis watches him pour something out of a solid black zip lock and stares intently when white powder pours out, Harry pulls an old library card and dollar bill out of the bag.

Louis watches him form two lines and snort them through the rolled bill. His face falls and his eyes water, jaw dropping as he watches his boyfriend snort cocaine first thing in the morning. Like it's an everyday routine.

Louis belatedly slaps a palm to his mouth to cover a whimper when the tears start. Harry's head whips to the side and a smile forms lightly before it drops and a look of horror replaces it. He looks back and forth between his drugs and his phone and Louis shakes his head.

"Lou...." Harry croaks, a blank space filling the spot where words should be forming in his brain. A bit of white powder under his nostril.

"Tell me thats not what I think it is..."Louis whines into his hand.

"Sweetheart... I.... I don't-" Harry just cuts off, his hands folding in his lap and his head hanging, ashamed.

They sit there in silence for a minute, Harry's shoulders tense.

"Did you ever- were you ever high when- when we...." Louis cringes at the thought.

Harry's head tilts back up and his own watery eyes meet Louis'. He nods hesitantly and Louis cries into his hand.

"You are not- you had me thinking you were honest with me! You told me I could trust you!" Louis snaps, tears switching from sad to angry, cheeks alighting with fury.

Harry just hangs his head again and his shoulders tremble, eyes dilated massively when he looks back up at Louis, "Please don't leave me." He says quietly.

"I-" And Louis really doesn't want to leave him, thinks that maybe someday Harry could be his forever, could become part of his family-

His face hardens.

"Harry. Have you ever been high around one of my baby siblings?" Louis grits out. He knows the answer, everything that hasn't fit into place in his mind is making sense now.

The one time he was playing with Doris and got a nosebleed out of no where. Only eating real meals when Louis suggests or if he notices Louis is hungry. All the times he would be in the "shower" when Louis woke up, but his hair was always dry. Harry sobs into his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"Harry! Have you?!" Louis spits, fists clenched.

Harry nods into his hands and sobs some more, shoulders violently shaking, phone wobbling the image.

"Pack my shit for me. I'll be there to get it tomorrow." Louis grunts. Right before he hangs up he hears Harry wail. He hangs up and marches to the wardrobe in his room, shoving his clothes and extra phone charger into his suit case. He packs everything else into a bag he can use as a carry on.

He marches out the door in his pajama pants, Vans and a band T-shirt that might be Harry's. He walks up to Robin and the lead Marine Biologist and blurts out, "There's been a family emergency. I have to go home. I'm sorry." His eyes water as he sees the disappointment in Robin's eyes but he doesn't stay to hear their speeches. Just marches off the boat onto the dock and walks onto the streets of Australia, hailing a cab he asks for the nearest airport and hands them Harry's credit card.

He thanks the driver and stomps to the purchasing ticket line in the front lobby of the airport. He watches the names on the board and sighs in relief at the London: 8:45 AM departure. He steps up to the counter with a polite smile, "Hi, I need a ticket to-"

"Hi! Would you like to purchase a save the lost boys teddy bear in donation to the Lost Boys charity foundation?" The woman asks, Aussie accent strong, hair high on her head, small bits of her lipstick on her teeth.

"Um- yeah sure, I'll take six of them." He says. Six siblings. Six shitty souvenirs because of Harry.

"Sir, they're 50 dollars a piece." She protests.

"Even better. Also, I'll take a first class ticket for the 8:45 to London. Here, you can charge it to this card." Louis says sliding the black credit card thats attached to Harry's deep bank account. The woman nods and slides over six different teddy bears dressed up in different Lost Boy outfits, swiping the card and asking for his passport, printing his ticket and sending him off with three bags of plush bears.

**********

He walks off the plane with a watery scowl, sad at what he left behind, smelling like twenty four hours of plane, feeling like his hearts been ran over by the plane he was just on.  
He's fully sure Harry's on his time, they had discussed how they would deal with the eleven hour time difference and Harry had immediately offered a solution. Hence why they woke up at the same time. So he heads there immediately.

He scowls deeper and once he has his luggage he shoves through the crowd and hails a taxi.

***********

He punches in the code to Harry's house and stomps up the stairs to their, Harry's , room. He flings the door open and is met with the sight of Harry curled up, knees to his chest, rocking himself and staring at Louis with tears in his eyes. He's clutching something to his chest but Louis can't see what it is.

Louis looks for his shit and realizes Harry failed to gather it and scoffs. He storms towards the closet but stops in his tracks when he hears a hiccup and looks over to see Harry shaking on the bed, itching his skin and watching Louis, face pressed sideways to his knees now to allow his view.

"You don't get to be sad." Louis grits, eyes tearing up, teeth clenching tightly, grinding in an attempt to stop the waterfall.

Harry just stares at him, his chin quivering. "Stop crying." Louis demands, voice cracking as his fists clench and his walls crack. Harry just buries his face back in his knees and sobs. Louis sobs back and turns around. going back into the closet where all of his stuff is haphazardly shoved around, like Harry started but didn't finish packing him. He finishes packing all but one shirt and looks around for the Missing Rovers jersey.

He sighs remembering Harry had clutched something to his chest as Louis walked in. He drags his bags out of the closet and stares at Harry expectantly. Harry's full on ugly sobbing, chin covered in slobber and eyes puffy and bloodshot, "Give me my jersey, Harry." Louis says shakily.

Even Harry's ugly cry is beautiful. Harry wails and holds, what Louis expects to be said jersey, to his chest tighter, shaking his head, "Harry. It's mine." Louis wobbles out. Harry cries out like he's been shot and his muscled back heaves.

"You're going to work yourself into a sick. Give me my jersey so I can- so I can l-leave." Louis mumbles, stepping closer to Harry.

"Please don't!" Harry begs getting up on his knees and walking towards Louis on the bed, red jersey gripped between the fingers of his left hand.

"Please dont leave me, Baby. Please. Please. " Harry pleads. Louis shakes his head, holding his hand out for his jersey.

"Give it." Louis snaps, tears rushing down his face. Harry crumples forward on the bed and crosses his arms over his stomach like he's in physical pain. He unravels one and pounds it against the bed.

"I can't Stop, Sweetheart! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't leave me please! I can't stop but please don't leave. It'll kill me to stop." Harry begs. Louis scoffs.

"Oh?" Louis spits. He marches towards Harry's bedside table and digs for the bag, ripping the card and bills out. He throws those at Harry before spinning on his heel, chest heaving with anger. Harry's head raises and he hiccups, eyes widening and stumbling after Louis to the bathroom.

"What- what are you- no! Give me that back!" Harry screeches, lunging for the bag Louis' holding over the toilet.

"Pick." Louis snarls. Harry stops mid lunge.

"Wh-what?" He stumbles out. Eyebrows furrowed.

"Me or the drugs, Harry! Fucking pick!" Louis shouts. Harry winces at the volume and looks at Louis.

"Y-you. Of course its you. I- I'll try. I'll try to stop, Baby. Anything you want. I'll do it. Just dont leave me." Harry pleads, his tears are disappearing slowly but surely.

"I thought it'd kill you to stop." Louis says.

"It might." Harry shrugs. Louis nods, he turns the bag upside down and tips the contents into the toilet. Harry looks away. He breathes through it. Hands already shaking from not using in 24 hours. He steps towards the toilet and looks Louis in the face while he flushes the handle. The blow slips down the drain of the toilet and Louis walks out of the bathroom. He grabs his bag but is yanked backwards by Harrys hand on his arm.

Harry drags him into a forced hug and huffs breaths into his hair. He presses kisses into the fringe and Louis starts sobbing into his chest,"I'm so mad at you. Why do I care about you? Why did you make me fall like this?" Louis whimpers into the bare skin.

"I'm sorry." Harry croaks.

***********

Louis lays in his flat staring at his ceiling with watery eyes. He just went and updated his mom about what he was doing and that he was going to stay. Robin had called and asked if he planned on coming back.

He said no.

"Lou?" Harry says quietly, sitting beside him on the bed, voice wavering cautiously.

"Not right now, Harry." Louis whispers.

"Okay. I'm just gonna hold you. Just need to hold my boy." Harry whispers back. Louis nods and rolls onto his side, Harry slides up behind him and feels cries with Louis. Shakey, pale hands wrapping around Louis.

"I'm sorry." Harry says.

"Yeah. Me too." Louis mutters, tears dripping on Harry's arm where his head rests.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, Baby. My pretty Baby I'm so sorry." Harry whispers, pressing wet kisses to Louis' neck. Louis stares numbly ahead, arching his neck into the warm kisses before taking a deep breath and reaching a hand up to stop Harry.

"You should be sorry, you know, you should be sorry that you ruined our relationship. You should be sorry that you ruined my trip and a potential advancement of my career. You should be sorry that you lied to me. You should be sorry." Louis whispers back, swallowing deeply, "And I should be sorry that I kept you."

Harry cries into his hair, heart aching, arms trembling, "Are you?" He mumbles.

Its silent except for the dripping sound of Harry's tears running from Louis' hair to the pillow. Louis sniffles, "No."

Harry breathes out in relief and pulls him closer to his body. Louis shakes in his hold and Harry's tears drip down to Louis' cheekbone. It's been a little over a month that they've been together. A fucking month and there's already this much heartbreak. They shake together, one from sadness one from withdrawal, crying at their fucked up relationship.

********

"Would you just fuck off out of my business?!" Harry screams at Louis, loading his gun in his office with trembly fingers. He slept for the first two days and now, he's three days into his withdrawal and he's nice and fucking grumpy.

"Harry, just- why don't you stay in with me tonight?" Louis asks softly, rubbing at Harry's back and hugging him from behind.

"God! You're so needy! Go away!" Harry yells, shoving Louis away and digging in his desk.

"Don't you scream at me, Harry! You dont need to go out tonight! You need to stay in and relax! You're coming off of four years of cocaine! You need to lay the fuck down!" Louis screams back. Done with being nice.

"God you are so fucking whiney! You're doing my head in!" Harry exclaims yanking a box of bullets and an extra clip from the drawer he was shuffling through.

"You are such a prick! I am trying to help your stupid ass! Can't you see this!?" Louis bites back.

Harry rounds on him, slamming his clip down on the desk and shoving at Louis until he is bent over the desk, "Harry- sto- what are you- ow!" Louis snaps, Harry's hand slamming down on his ass repeatedly.

His legs kick out violently, "You need to think about what you say to me before you say it, Little boy. I am in charge. You do not get to screech at me like that!" Harry growls.

"I did not consent to this!" Louis screams. Harry pauses, hand in mid-air. He sighs and falls to his knees, head resting on Louis' thighs. His eyes water in frustration and his hands dig into Louis' sore bum.

"I'm sorry." Harry croaks. Louis knocks his head down against the desk. He sighs and bites his tongue.

"I know." Louis says.

Harry doesn't go out. They take a bath and Louis makes Harry eat dinner before he passes out into the mattress.

********

It's as if there's a vibrator in the mattress, a tense shaking that rouses Louis from his sleep. He sits up violently, looking around for the cause and his heart breaks when he sees a naked Harry laying next to him sobbing as his body trembles violently. Louis gasps and cuddles up behind him, pulling him close and holding his hands down from where they are scratching his forearms. He grimaces as he rolls into a wet puddle on the bed, the pungent smell of urine soaks into his nostrils.

"P-please. Just- just a l-little please, please, please." Harry sobs. They are six days into Harry's withdrawal and it's the first time he's asked Louis this. First time he's asked for a hit.

Louis doesn't know what to say but he thinks of Harry telling him how hard it is to stop cold turkey. How its the worst way to do it.

"If- if you want a little- just a little- um- you can." Louis mumbles.

Harry curls tighter into a ball shaking his head and Louis holds him tighter. Harry's body is freezing from sleeping in his own piss.

"Okay. Okay I'm sorry. I- I dont know how to help- you want me- do you want to have sex? Are you hungry? Do you need- what do you need?" Louis coos, hands rubbing at Harry soothingly, lightly rocking their bodies.

"I need it-ju-just a line- please- please Lou." Harry begs. Louis' eyebrows knit because Harry already turned him down.

"I told you, H, if you need just a little bit, you can have it. But we're just gonna have to start all over. Do you need it babe?" Louis asks.

Harry rolls over, out of the wet spot, tucking into Louis' neck and shaking his head yes, forehead leaning on his collarbones.

Louis nods," Where would I find some, I'll get you a line." Louis says.

"In the s-safe in my office. The key's in-in the bedside ta-table on your side."Harry trembles. Remembering his system. If he needs it bad enough he would see Louis and not need it.

Louis gets the key and opens the safe, little black baggies line the shelves, money, and three handguns line the bottom shelf. He digs through the bags, the first two being weed, the second set of two full of bottles and needles and lighters. A fifth bag full of white powder and a Walmart gift card, a 100 Euro bill rolled in the corner of it, he takes it out and pours half a line on the back of his hand, straightening it and locking the safe back up, bill in hand he makes his way back to the room.

"It's just a half a line, H, just enough to calm you down. We're gonna eat a big meal after this okay? Here we go," He helps Harry sit up and watches him roll the bill with shaking fingers.

Harry's trembly hand tries to plug his other nostril but he just knocks the bill loose from his other hand.

"Okay, here-" Louis uses his other hand to reach up, sitting behind him, -directly into the the puddle in Harry's dark sheets- and plugging Harry's left nostril, Harry snorts the line but he sobs halfway through and knocks Louis' hand away. The last quarter of the line falling to the sheets.

"'nough. N-no more. 'S 'nough." Harry says weakly. Louis nods.

"Okay. Okay. That's good. Good job. I'm so proud. So proud of you." Louis says kissing at his neck.

Harry is still shaking a bit but he's got a tiny buzz from the quarter of a line he got down.

"Let's take a bath Baby, I'll change the sheets and then we'll come back to bed. And in the morning I'll make you a big breakfast."

"W-why? Comfy here." Harry mumbles, half asleep, curled around Louis.

"Babe- Baby you wet the bed. We need to wash up." Louis says carefully.

"Oh." Harry mutters looking around them. He nods and stumbles out of bed.

Louis holds his waist, skin stale with dried urine, walking his weak body into the bathroom. He sets him down on the toilet but Harry shakes his head.

"I can- I can do it." He mumbles.

Louis shushes him softly, wiping the curls from his face," Just let me take care of you. I got you, okay? You're still in control. It's okay. Just gonna run us a bath." Louis says soothingly.

"Can- I need you to call me it- need to know I'm in charge- please Baby." Harry says shivering, knocking their foreheads together.

"Daddy. I got you Daddy, you're still in charge I'm just taking care of you." Louis says quickly. Harry nods, eyes dilated, brushing their lips together he let's Louis pull away and start the bath. Louis runs the deep bathtub full of hot bubbly water and puts in some muscle relaxing bath salts. He helps Harry in and slides in behind him.

"Gonna wash you, okay Daddy? I'm gonna use my washcloth and my soap." Louis says lathering his own wash cloth with raspberry cream body wash and wiping Harry's abs under the water with it, carefully wiping at his penis and balls, rubbing his thighs and getting Harry to lift up so he can curl around him and wash his bum.

"Doing good, Daddy. You're gonna sit here for a while and just soak. I'm gonna go make the bed and put a towel down. We're gonna sleep in the guest room after you get out. Is that okay?" Louis asks quietly.

"Yeah." Harry mumbles, sleepy on Louis' chest.

"You can't sleep in here though. Do you wanna just go to the guest bed now and I'll get you settled before I change the sheets in here?" Louis offers.

Harry yawns and mumbles a confirmation.

"Okay." Louis says softly.

"Okay."

*******

"Where- where are you going?" Harry asks quickly, stepping forward and holding onto Louis' hand.

"I'm going to work, H. You'll be okay. Your friend Zayn is coming over today. I have the key to the safe. You'll be okay. You won't take any. It'll be okay." Louis promises, pulling Harry close and rubbing his forehead into Harry's chest.

He pulls away and pecks Harry's lips, going to turn away but Harry presses him against the wall next to the door and snogs him, hands coming down to cup Louis' arse.

"Mmmmm." Louis rumbles, hands coming up to snag in Harry's mane of curls.

"You don't wanna stay with Daddy? Be a good boy and stay with me." Harry presses into the kiss. 

"Gotta work, H. If I'm home there's no reason for me not to be working." Louis says. Harry groans and shakes his head, taking Louis' hands and pinning them on the wall above him.

"Stay with me." Harry breathes.

"Can't." Louis mumbles back, mouth full of Harry's tongue. He wiggles out of Harry's light grip and saunters to the door.

"Wait." Harry says desperately, "Um- I- bath- I need a bath." Harry says quickly.

Louis raises an eyebrow and purses his lips in a disbelieving motion, "You are perfectly capable of bathing yourself." He says, "Goodbye, Daddy. I'll be back later."

"But- I'm hungry!" Harry blurts.

"Bye!" Louis calls over his shoulder, closing the front door behind him.

Harry grumbles and kicks at the ground, stomping into his living room to pout.

********

"Yes, I'm coming back soon. Yes, H. I just need some more clothes." Louis says.

"Fine." Harry grunts.

"Aww is wittle Hawwy gwumpy?" Louis teases.

"No. Just miss you." Harry harumphs. Louis giggles opening his front door and locking it behind him.

"Well, that's alright then I suppose. Just let me get some clothes and I'll be hom- back at yours in no time." Harry smiles to himself at Louis' mix up.

"Alright, see you when you get home." Harry says.

"Bye, Daddy." Louis chuckles.

"Bye, Sweetheart."

Louis packs his clothes in his duffle bag, grabbing some extra suspenders and a tie for his presentation at Uni next week. He smiles and locks the door behind him, heading home.

************

"How was your day?" Harry asks, taking Louis' duffle from him and setting it on the stairs.

"It was fine. One of my teachers was being stupid but it is what it is." Louis shuffles into the kitchen to get a mug of tea.

"What do you mean stupid?" Harry asks, sitting at the island stool.

"Just making some comments about my bum in front of the class. It was stupid but it pissed me off."

"Hmm. That was rude of him. Which teacher was it?" Harry asks casually, fingers tightening on his thigh.

"Paul Dailey, Aquatic Geology professor. Divorced, Old as bones, kind of... Smarmy... I think thats an appropriate word, smarmy." Louis says stepping to the fridge to get a teacup of the top of it.

Harry nods to himself. Dailey. Okay.

"Hey you know I have to head out to do some business tonight, right? I'll be back at about midnight, promise." Harry says, pulling his phone out to check the time," It's seven so I should get going. Kiss?" Harry asks, standing and walking around the Island.

"I suppose. Be safe?" Louis asks, hands landing on Harry's chest.

"Always, Baby." Harry says leaning down to press their lips together.

"I'll be waiting for you." Louis purrs, "I'll dress up for you. Won't touch, promise." Harry growls into the kiss sexily and presses Louis to the fridge.

"Gonna wear some panties, Baby?"

"Hmm. As long as you're home by midnight I'll even put on a show for you, Daddy." He promises, kissing at Harry's neck.

"I need to leave then, be home asap. Get my baby boy all messy." Harry purrs back at him, pecking his lips and adjusting his cock before turning to the hallway.

Louis hears the front door code beep and lock behind him.

What he doesn't hear is Harry calling his lead man, Liam, to look up the address of Paul Dailey.

*******

Horrific rage. That is what Louis feels when Harry tiptoes through their bedroom door at 4:27 AM.

Louis raises an eyebrow, lips pursed, looking down his nose, shaved legs crossed in one of Harry's long white dress shirts, and a pair of black lacy panties, fishnet stockings gracing his tan skin.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Harry says sheepishly, "You look so-"

Louis takes one look at him and scoffs, "Is the blood yours?" He eyes Harry's white shirt and his neck that is splattered with blood.

"No."

"Good. Then you can sleep in the guest room, goodnight, Harry." Louis snaps, walking towards him and pushing Harry to the door with a hand on his chest.

"Baby-"

"No. You said you'd be home by midnight. You said you'd be safe. This," Louis gestures to Harry's bloody chest, "Doesn't look safe."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I was late." Harry says with a pout," Please let me sleep in here."

"No." Louis snaps. Harry pulls his hand from his chest and presses kisses to it.

"Please, Baby boy?" Harry asks. Louis rolls his eyes and rips his hand away.

"Fine. But stay on your side of the bed. And no cuddling." Louis bites, marching towards the bed and throwing the duvet back.

"And take a fucking shower first." He grumbles, turning his lamp off and tucking an arm under his pillow.

Harry emerges from the shower ten minutes later and slides into bed, his leg brushes the itchy fishnet on Louis' leg.

Louis grumbles and yanks his legs away. Harry chuckles sliding out of bed he walks to Louis side and pulls the blankets down. He crawls to Louis' feet and lifts his delicate leg by the calf, sliding the stocking off his left leg first.

"This isn't your side of the bed." Louis grunts sleepily.

"Shh, Sweetheart." Harry mumbles and presses a kiss to Louis' now bare foot, pecking kisses to each tiny toe and laving his tongue around his ankle. He drags his tongue up Louis' smooth calf and sucks a hickey into the side of his knee. And then bites softly at his pudgy thighs. He sucks kisses all the way up to his hipbone where he kisses his way across and repeats the prossess to the other leg. He slides a hand up and unbuttons the shirt of his that Louis is wearing, kissing his way up Louis' body and lavishing him in swipes of his tongue, sucking around his navel to leave small splotches of bruise.

"Should get a belly button piercing." Harry says, "Love your soft little Pudge, Baby. Wish I could kiss it all day." Harry whispers to the skin. He kisses up to suck on Louis' nipples.

He leaves love bites all over his torso attempting to even give him one in his bare, shaved armpit. He kisses his way up Louis' neck and presses kisses to Louis' mouth until Louis huffs and rolls away.

They fall asleep on separate sides of the bed. Harry wakes Louis up with his tongue in his arse and eats him out for two hours straight to make up for it. Louis cums four times and they sleep the day away.

********

There are many things one should expect in a gang meeting: drugs, alcohol, swearing, illegal illicit activity planning, hooligans, etc. etc. But one doesn't expect tiny, raging boyfriends to slam the door open and march into the meeting.

"YOU KILLED MY FUCKING PROFESSOR?!" Tiny boyfriend screeches. Forty-six gang members watch with wide eyes as their boss' eyes buldge and he stutters out a response.

"I-I- What?" He mumbles.

"HAROLD EDWARD STYLES! DID YOU KILL MY FUCKING PROFESSOR?!" Louis shouts, grabbing Harry's jaw from where he is sat at the head of a huge conference table.

"I- no- of course not- what- pftt-" Harry lies, lips and cheeks squished in a tiny hand.

Squinted blue eyes stare at him in suspicion," Harold Edward did you kill Paul Dailey?" He mutters in a threatening voice.

Harry looks down and nods as best he can with Louis' hand squishing his face. Louis scoffs and let's go of his jaw.

"Go to our room. I'll be there in a minute." Louis growls.

Harry looks at him in disbelief, "You- you're putting me in timeout?" he mutters.

"You killed my teacher, Harry." Louis deadpans.

Harry looks at him for a minute, "That's fair." He stands and walks out the door, fingers fidgeting. 

Louis plops into Harry's chair at the head of the table and stares down the members of Harry's gang, waiting for someone to crack.

"It was him!" The Intel man, Liam, squeaks, finger pointing at a large man with a black mustache and a shaved head.

"Well- I- Niall hid the body!" The man exclaims.

"Zayn and Liam and Jerry kidnapped him!" Weapon designer, Niall , squeals, sinking low in his seat.

"Who's Jerry?" Louis asks calmly.

"That'd be me." A buff, short man mumbles, hand raising in the air.

"Hmm." Louis hums.

"I'm going to tell you this one time, boys, and one time only. Harry may run this gang. Harry may run London. Harry may run all of you. But I fucking run Harry. So if he ever, ever, says something about killing someone for me, it comes through me first. Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear?!" Louis snaps. The men all mumble and nod quickly.

"Good. You all can go now. If Harry was supposed to have a job tonight, Liam, Jerry, Niall, Zayn, and you, mustache man, you lads can take care of it. He'll be otherwise occupied." Louis grunts, standing from the chair and shoving away from the table before marching across the hall and into Their bedroom.

Harry sits on the end of the bed, hands folded in his lap like a child awaiting punishment.

Louis slams the door to watch him flinch.

"Stand the fuck up and don't look at me." Louis bites out. Harry immediately listens and stares at the floor body pin straight.

"Go stand in the fucking corner." Louis grumbles, Harry raises his eyes to see if Louis is serious and trudges to the corner.

"Put your nose in it, hands behind your back." Louis instructs like he would a younger sibling. This is as far as the sibling analogy goes though.

"You think you can just kill anyone you want and claim it was for me?" Louis barks, he scowls when he gets no answer,"Do you?!"

"Yes!" Harry snaps back.

"Think you can go behind my back, cos it's what you think is good for me?" Louis hisses out.

"Yes." Harry mumbles.

"I should fucking turn you in to the cops, you know that Harry? I should go straight to the station and give them the code to your front door because I am tired of you dragging me through the trail of horse shit your gang leaves. You need to do a better fucking job or you need to leave the gang. Because I will not go to jail for this kind of bullshit Harry. Do I make myself clear?!" He roars.

"Yes." Harry concedes.

"You just- you make me so fucking mad- I mean- what do I do with you!? I know what I got myself into when I fell for a fucking gang leader but I mean- what am I supposed to do or say when I go to school and everyone is talking about how they found Paul Dailey's body in the fucking river Thames with one foot missing and a bullet through his jugular? What am I supposed to fucking do?" Louis implores angrily, hands slapping his thighs.

"I don't know." Harry mutters.

"Neither do I, Harry. Just, stay in the fucking corner for the next five hours. I'll see you then, I need to go for a drive or a walk or go do something stupid with your money." Louis says, shaking his head and walking to the dresser to change into more casual clothes.

"You have the key to the safe and a card, take all the money you want." Harry mumbles, "There's seventy two million in the account for your card, you can take my card too and there's 200 thousand in the safe in hundreds. Please be safe. I'll be here. In the corner. You know where the keys are."

"I'm taking your Lambo." Louis warns.

Harry whines but nods," Okay." He mutters.

"I might just leave it unattended with the keys in the ignition, who knows? You won't be there so obviously I can do whatever I want without the thought of your feelings in mind." Louis rasps, flicking through the keys in the bowl on Harry's dresser.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." Harry croaks.

"You know what, I think you should come. After all I'll need someone to hold my shopping bags, better bring one of the boys too. Maybe Liam, he seems like a helpful lad." Louis spits. Harry turns cautiously, nodding and pulling out his phone, following Louis out the bedroom door.

"And, if anyone asks why we're doing this little shopping extravaganza, you're going to tell them its because you cheated on me when you fucked my 98 year old grandpa and you're making it up to me." Louis says spitefully, not looking at Harry as he follows behind him down the hallway to the front door.

Harry groans but nods.

********

Sixteen thousand dollars in, forty eight bags, and seventeen stores of the mall to go left, someone asks.

"Ooooooo big spender, someone's having a shopping spree, any special occasion?" A bubbly blonde sales woman asks at the door of Victorias Secret.

"Harry, why dont you tell the nice woman." Louis insists, turning to a wide eyed Harry who huffs and stares at the floor.

"I cheated on him with his ninety eight year old grandfather and this is me making it up to him." He mumbles quietly, in the background Liam can be heard choking on his own spit.

The sales rep is staring at them, eyes wide, hands frozen in the air, clasped in her bubbly welcoming position.

"Oh." She croaks," You'll be needing one of every panty and stockings then?" She asks turning to Louis who smiles and nods brightly, hands holding two bags. 

"Also, perfumes, please." He asks. Harry and Liam sigh, leaning against the wall and waiting for more bags.

Two more members are on their way to help carry bags but Harry and Liam dont know if they'll make it in time. They might die of boredom first.

********

"A large bag of everything then?" Henry, the cashier at Sweets and Treats candy emporium asks, eyeing Harry in distaste.

"Please and Thank you." Louis says kindly.

********

"Um, Lou, I have to go to the bathroom. You guys stay here I'll be right back." Harry says quickly, dropping the bags he was holding and sprinting off into the other direction.

"Good. Now that he's gone, we'll be going in here boys." Louis gestures to Enchanted body piercings and stalks up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'd like to get my belly button and nipples pierced." he smirks dangerously, eyes twinkling at the man behind the counter with the Mohawk and blue lipstick.

********

"What- what is- what are you doing?" Harry asks when he finds them an hour later in the shop, Louis is putting his shirt back on and hissing.

"That's none of your concern right now. Next store." Louis says cheerfully, skipping out of the store. The four men trudge behind him, dutifully fulfilling their punishments.

*******

"Ughhghghgh remind me never to kill anyone for Harry again." Liam groans. Zayn and Niall groan in agreement.

Louis takes pity on them and says,"Thanks for the help boys, you can leave them at the bottom of the stares, Harry will take them up."

The boys leave and Harry sighs, picking as many up at one time as he can and lugging them up the stairs. Louis crosses his arms and watches him the entire time from the bottom of the staircase.

********  
"Lou?" Harry asks cautiously. Hand held behind his back.

"Yes, killer?" Louis snides, head turning up to look at Harry.

"I um- I got you an I'm sorry gift." Harry says quietly, kneeling before him on the floor in front of the couch and pulling out a blue bag.

"Harry I just spent twenty-nine thousand euros of your money you didnt have to get me an extra I'm sorry gift." Louis says opening it.

He gasps at the pretty, silver chain and the beautiful dime sized diamond heart in the middle, Sweetheart carved into the titanium plating on the back.

"But....I might have done something for you too...." Louis says, sitting back and pulling his shirt off, laying the necklace on the end table.

Louis looks down at the small two diamond piercings in his belly button and the silver barbells with blue jewels on the ends of them that stick through his nipples, awaiting Harry's reaction.

Harry groans loudly, falling forwad and nuzzling his face into Louis' tummy, hands gripping his hips tightly, tan flesh squeezed in his hold. He presses butterfly soft kisses to the skin and moans at the cool steel of it. He goes to bring a finger up to his nipples and Louis interjects.

"Tsk. No touching." Louis says sliding Harry's hands off of him.

"What?" Harry asks confused.

"I'm still mad at you Harry. You killed a teacher at my Uni. You can't touch me tonight." Louis orders. Harry whines and drops his face into Louis' thighs,"I'm just a man Baby, please." He grouses.

"No, Harry." Louis says, patting Harry's head before reaching over and grabbing the necklace, he chains it around his neck and smiles down at it.

"Thank you for the necklace." He says, playing with the diamond heart.

"You're welcome." Harry grumbles petulantly into his thighs.

"I think it's time to go up to bed." Louis says, stroking Harry's hair before sliding out from under him and walking out of the sitting room.

He hears Harry sigh and start following him to the bedroom. He's made it into the wardrobe before Harry is in the room and digs through Victoria's secret bags, pulling out a sheer baby blue nightie and thongs set.

He slides into them and adjusts the nightie over his chest so it doesn't look as puffy in the spots where his "boobs" should go. He fixes his g-string, smiling at his reflection just as Harry opens the door to throw his dirty clothes in the hamper.

Louis turns to him with a raised eyebrow when Harry just stares at him, eyes wide, mouth open. Louis brushes past him, turning so his butt brushes Harry's boxer clad crotch and struts into their bedroom.

Harry makes a puppy sound in his throat, a long drawn out whimper that makes Louis smirk but his heart ache.

"I'll see you in the morning. I put your pillow and night gun in the guest bedroom down the hall earlier." Louis says dismissively, sliding into the duvet and making a pleased noise.

Harry makes the noise again and Louis shakes his head, pointing at the door.

"Hmph." Harry harumphs petulantly, stomping his foot before stomping from the room.

"Goodnight!" Louis calls teasingly, Harry leaves the door open and mumbles it back.

**********

Louis wakes at 1:37 AM to the sound of something breaking downstairs, wind shaking the side of the house, rain stamping the roof. He freezes when he hears the sound again, and then a glass crunch.

Grabbing his robe from the bedpost he sprints towards Harry in the guest room, he sleeps fitfully and Louis slams the door fully open from where it was cracked just as the alarm sounds. Harry sits straight up in bed, gun aimed at Louis who looks at Harry with scared eyes.

"Go to the safe room down the hall. Remember our safeword." Harry says quietly, walking them silently from the room. He waits for Louis to be locked in the safe room before he makes off down the hallway.

Louis locks the door and sits away from the one window thats on the wall, like Harry has told him to before.

Safe word. Remember the safe word.

The safe word comes only in the event of a break in or a kidnappings. Louis is to lock himself in the safe room and open the door only if Harry, Liam, Niall, or Zayn tell him to. And only if they use the word teatree.

Louis shakes, cold in the room with the five locked deadbolts on the door made of ballistic material and wood. He's wrapped only in his lingerie and a short black silk robe, shivering. He eyes the window of bulletproof glass and whimpers.

There's a gunshot heard from downstairs and then three more. Several sets of footsteps are heard running quietly through the hallway closest to him, voices he's never heard before hissing words to each other.

Harry is shouting orders downstairs over the gunfire and there is a scream of agony from who he can only assume is Niall.

The handle to the safe room jiggles a bit,"Aye, Johnny, this door's locked, maybe the slut's in here."

It's quiet for a moment and then suddenly someone slams against the door, Louis covers his mouth so he doesn't scream. His eyes shine with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

He knows the men can't get in. Doesn't care, he's sure they'll find a way, sure he's gonna die.

"Harry!" Someone, maybe that Jerry guy, screams from down the hall and then three gunshots are fired, the men closest to the door screaming in pain and shooting back. Silence on the top floor. More shouts from downstairs and more gunshots, glass breaking.

There's a grunt against the door and then someone is shooting at the handle, Louis can hear it plinking against the metal that won't let the bullets through and he sobs.

Five gunshots sound and three bodies hit the floor, the noise from downstairs ceases and he hears Harry grunting as he shoves the bodies away from the door.

"Baby? Can you hear me?" Harry asks through the door.

"Daddy!" Louis sobs desperately.

"Just give me twenty more minutes. Just gonna check the rest of the house and have the boys get the bodies off the top floor. Okay?" Harry asks calmly.

"Okay." Louis cries, sitting against the wall and shaking. He hears Harry start shouting orders at people again and he cries into his knees.

Louis wants to go home. Louis is home. This is his home. This is his fucked up, perfect home. He just wants out but he's too in love with the fucking idiot that owns this place that he can't leave.

In love.... He's too in love.... He's in love with Harry.

"Great self realization timing, Louis." Louis mutters to himself bitterly.

*******

"Sweetheart?" Harry asks from outside the door again," Can you open the door?"

"No." Louis says.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Can you open the teatree door?" Harry asks just as softly.

"No." Louis croaks. He can practically hear Harry's eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Baby, that's the safe word." Harry says lightly. Louis sobs into his knees.

"If I open the door will you take me home?" Louis cries out.

"If- if that's what you want, Sweetheart." Harry says sadly, his head thinks against the door and Louis sobs as he stands on shakey legs. He undoes the locks and sees a blood covered Harry in his boxers, standing there, blood swipes the floor of the hallways, like bleeding bodies were dragged away.

Louis shoves himself against Harry and sobs. Harry hushes him quietly and lifts his legs around his waist, walking them to their bedroom. Louis shakes his head when Harry goes to set him down on the bed, sobbing into his neck, "No."

"Okay. Okay I got you." Harry says sitting on the floor. Trying not to get blood on the bed. He sets his gun on the floor, cocked and loaded next to them and tries to get Louis to relax.

He holds him tightly to his chest, smearing blood on him and sighing when Louis sneezes on him and snots all over his chest.

"Its okay." Harry whispers, hand rubbing up and down Louis' back. He waits for Louis to stop sobbing so hard, waits four hours for him to stop crying and tries to sit up and lightly shuffle him to the bed.

"No!" Louis shrieks, Harry flinches and Louis holds him tighter.

"Sweetheart, I have to get this blood off of me. And now off of you, it's all over your legs and face, my love."

"Daddy, no pull me off." Louis whimpers quietly. Harry's eyebrows knit until he sees Louis' glassy eyes and he nods. This is new.

"Okay, okay, just to get our clothes off and into the shower and then I'll pick you right back up." Harry promises, standing and sighing softly in understanding when Louis starts to cry again.

"No, Daddy, no! No put me down." Louis cries.

"Okay okay, I'm gonna cut our clothes off then, I don't have to put you down this way okay, Baby?" Harry asks softly, rocking his boy lightly when they reach the bathroom.

Louis nods into his skin. Harry removes one hand from him and unties the robe.

"Take this arm off for a second my love, one at a time, don't have to let Daddy go fully, just one arm at a time." Louis listens and Harry as able to slide the robe off.

He tries to get him to do it with the nightie but he shakes his head so Harry grabs the scissors from the cup of shaving stuff on the counter and carefully cuts the material off of Louis. And then does the same with the G-string. He slides his boxers down using one hand at a time and stops to take a calming breath so he doesn't get frustrated.

"Okay, now I'm going to start the shower, it's gonna be cold at first if I don't put you down to start it. Gonna have to turn the knobs one at a time." Harry warns.

"'Kay." Louis mumbles.

"Okay I can put you down or okay-"

"No Daddy no put me down. Cold be 'Kay." Louis mutters swiftly. Cutting Harry off at the start.

"Alright, Sweetheart. Daddy won't put you down." Harry says stepping them into the shower and turning on the jet spray, going as fast as he can to turn the water on, if he turns the hot on first they'll be scalded, if he turns the cold on first, they'll just get a dash of cold before the heat takes over.

He twists the cold knob and does his best to keep Louis out of the spray until he hot is on, recording a cold shower for himself in his efforts.

"There we go, Baby. Wanna wash Daddy's chest?" Harry asks, trying to figure out how to safely do this. Louis nods and makes a grabby hand for the soap he can't reach. Harry grabs his raspberry cream body wash and let's Louis wash the blood from their bodies slower than he normally would, not nearly as good of a job but Harry figures the towels will get what he missed. 

"Daddy." Louis hums into his neck, stroking Harry's wet curls to soothe himself.

"Yes?" Harry asks, leaning against the heated marble wall.

Louis shakes his head in his neck and just mumbles another, "Daddy." Yawning sleepily.

Harry feels a wierd tugging and looks down to see his hair being fumbled with. He nods. Daddy.

********

It's 10 AM when he gets Louis to let go of him enough to lay them both in the bed without squishing his limbs.

He lays there awake, terrified of what Louis will say when he wakes up, sure he'll leave him, sure he'll hate him forever.

His jaw clenches when he thinks of the gang that broke through the glass in the sitting room, using an ice pick and a hammer. He shakes his head but freezes when Louis snuffles and shuffles against him, legs on either side of him, arms across Harry's chest on either side of his body, face pressed to Harry's neck.

"Daddy." Louis mumbles in his sleep, "Scary Daddy." He sniffs at Harry until he shoves his face back into Harry's curls and snores lightly.

Harry cries while Louis sleeps. Pretends that everything will be okay.

*********

"Daddy." Louis mumbles when Harry shakes him awake lightly at 6 PM.

"Sweetheart you need to eat some food, you haven't eaten yet today." Harry says, sitting up with a naked Louis in his lap. Louis frowns and shakes his head.

"No Daddy. Sleepy no eat." Louis says with a yawn.

Harry frowns, okay, he's still under, okay.

"Daddy would very much like it if you ate something. How about pancakes?" Harry asks.

He guesses that Louis is about four right now, from experience he's had with others who partake in age play and have subs that fall into little space a lot. And no four year old can resist pancakes. 

"Daddy put me down?" Louis asks shyly, bed head popping up with wide blue eyes to look at Harry.

"Yes Sweetheart, Daddy will have to put you down." Harry says with a sad smile.

"No thank." Louis mumbles, tucking his cold nose back into Harry's neck and letting out a precious yawn that makes Harry's heart stutter.

"Yes thank." Harry chuckles sitting them up.

"No thank." Louis pouts. Upset because, didnt Daddy hear him?

"Yes, Sweetie. Let's get dressed now." Harry hums, bouncing Louis up and onto his hip as he walks into their wardrobe.

"You want your big, fluffy PJ pants?" Harry asks, sliding through the many drawers.

"No. Daddy shirt. " Louis says reaching for Harry's side of the closet, trying to get one of his T-shirts without falling off of his Daddy's hip.

"Okay Baby. But what about bottoms? You want one of the nice cotton panties we not yesterday, nice and soft, or some briefs?" Harry asks, digging through Louis' stock full underwear drawer.

"No." Louis huffs,"Daddys softy pantsies." He says trying to reach Harry's boxers drawer.

"No no, Daddy doesn't have any really soft boxers. Or pantsies. Definitely no pantsies. How about Daddy's shirt and these new pink pantsies? Feel how soft?" Harry offers, rubbing the waist on Louis' cheek.

"Daddy has?" Louis asks excitedly.

Harry sighs,"Yup, these are Daddy's want these then?" He blushes and

"Please." Louis says happily. He wiggles excitedly until Harry puts him down and lays on the floor kicking his feet at his Daddy so he'll put them on him.

Harry kneels down on the white cream carpet of the wardrobe and slides the soft, cotton, baby pink panties up his tan, hairless legs. He gets Louis to lift his hips and tucks his tiny, soft penis carefully to the side of the panties, although it'd fit better in the gusset probably. But he'll ask Louis about that option when he's big again.

"Okay, Sweetheart." Harrys says pressing a kiss to the red skin of his belly button, wondering if he should clean it briefly before deciding he'll Google it later.

"Daddys shirt?" Louis asks kindly, pointing at one of Harry's long black t-shirts.

Harry pulls one down and gets Louis to sit up, putting it on him like he would his Goddaughter Luxie.

He presses a kiss to Louis' forehead and picks him up again.

"Pancakes?" Harry offers again.

"'Nanas!" Louis says with a smile.

"Bananas and something else, need more than just that. What else?"

"More 'nanas!" Louis giggles. Harry's heart swells 100 times bigger at the soft tinkle giggle that is so different when he's little. He wasn't ready for that.

"You are so fucking precious." Harry smiles. Louis giggles again while Harry walks them down the stairs. Harry pops his head in to the sitting room to see the window already fixed.

"Daddy." Louis whispers.

Harry turns his face to look at him, he follows Louis' line of sight and sees a puddle of blood in the corner of the carpet that the boys missed. Oh shit.

"Let's go get my little boy his bananas, dont worry about that stuff, Baby." Harry says in an overly cheery voice, he bounces Louis on his hip and hums a silly tune, setting him on the counter and allowing Louis' legs to stay wrapped around him while he cuts a banana into slices with a butter knife.

"Daddy, peanut butter please?" Louis asks. Harry smiles and nods, grabbing a small spoon and the jar of creamy peanut butter.

"Yummy." Louis says happily.

Harry picks up a piece of banana and waits for Louis to open. Louis sticks his tongue out and Harry pops it in his mouth. Louis giggles and pretends to eat Harry's fingers.

"Peanut butter ." Louis demands with a smile opening his mouth for the spoon.

Harry raises an eyebrow at him with a stern look, "Peanut butter please." Louis corrects, opening his mouth again. Harry puts a little peanut butter on the spoon and lets Louis get it off.

********

It's not until the next morning that he wakes up big. His eyes water, confused. He rolls away from Harry who shifts awake at the movement.

"Morning, Baby." Harry says raspily.

"I-" Louis says turning to look at him.

Harry sits up quickly when he sees the tears in Louis' now perfectly clear eyes, "What is it?"

"What was that? I- why was I all wierd?" Louis asks, is confused, he felt, small, and younger, and like Harry was there to help him and take car of him and he felt so loved and Happy and just, little again.

"That was called little space, it's sort of like a kind of sub space, like when you get foggy and really submissive when we play for a long time. It's a very common thing in relationships like ours Baby, it wasn't wierd." Harry says very softly, almost whispering. He cups Louis' cheek and pets it with his thumb.

"Did you- What? I'm so confused. It was like I was a kid? I thought- I genuinely felt little again. I wanted to do kid things. I wanted to get tickled and coddled and have you carry me. I'm so confused. I don't- I'm so- what?" Louis asks, shaking his head.

"It's a thing, Baby. When you're a little it means when you need to feel comfort or when you feel really safe or trust someone you revert back to being, well, little. It's not a bad thing, and it's certainly not weird. It's special, Baby. It means you trust me enough and you felt like you needed that amount of comfort and I'm so pleased. Even if you never get little again, I enjoyed it very much and I love to take care of you when you're my big Louis and my little Louis. Okay, Sweetheart?" Harry says, rubbing their noses together and leaning their foreheads together.

"Okay." Louis nods instantly. Not an ounce of doubt.

"What happened with the- someone broke in right? Thats what I heard? Why the alarm went off? Was it another gang?" He blurts out question after question and they spend the morning in bed, talking about what happened and what it means to be a little.

*********

The first time Harry has him do something that could be classified as public and with watersports is when they're in a poker game at Harry's house a month after the break-in. A poker game full of gang members. Six men are sat across the table from Harry and Lou, guns in their waistline, cards in their hand. Louis is sat on Harry's lap, flushing bright red at the look one of the men is giving him. He hasn't gone into little-space since it happened and he's too nervous to let Harry put him in it. Decides he'll just wait until it happens again.

"Tell me, Sweetheart, would you like to be good for me tonight? Would you like to okay right now? With these men here?" Harry purrs quietly into his ear. Louis lifts his head, glancing around the table at the six men he's never met before, they pay him no attention, sorting their chips and lighting joints.

Louis locks eyes with Harry's, blazing emerald lines a dark, lustful pupil and he swallows deeply. He nods minutely and Harry absolutely beams at him, "My favorite answer. " And then Harry's leaning down and sliding a beer bottle into his hand, "I want you to finish this off for me, and then to go fuck yourself in the loo, with the neck of this bottle, when you release I want you to release into this, piss in it, and bring it back to me. " Harry commands against his ear, "I expect you back within fifteen minutes, or you won't cum for a week." He bites harshly at Louis' jawline and pulls back, gesturing for Louis to proceed. Louis nods quickly and Harry pinches his side, "Words, Darling."

"Y-yes Daddy." Louis whispers, he brings the bottle to his lips and starts to swallow the bitter liquid down quickly.

"That's my good little boy. Does my Baby like drinking from his bottle?" Harry asks in low, sultry whisper. Louis whines softly in his throat and shifts in Harry's lap, ass rubbing over Harry's hard cock.

"Yes, Daddy, thank you." He simpers, finishing off the beer and looking at Harry for permission to get on with his task. Harry smirks and brings him in for a dirty kiss, tongue sweeping through Louis' willing mouth and his hand coming up to grip at Louis' throat. Louis whimpers and raises his jaw, allowing Harry the utmost access to his tiny, fragile neck.

"Do not keep me waiting." Harry orders sternly, patting the side of Louis' neck and smirking down at his boy.

"Yes Daddy." Louis whimpers, gripping the bottle and sliding from Harry's lap. He scampers off into the loo, just off the side of Harry's den. Swiftly shutting the door he locks it tightly and rips his jeans down, followed by his red lacy boy-shorts.

He kneels down on the floor and brings the bottle around to his ass, lining it up and sitting on it, no prep. The glass is still a little wet so it slides in easy enough and he begins to rise up and down until he's bouncing on it. He brings out his phone, opening snap chat and recording a short video of him riding the beer bottle. He presses the no sound button and sends it to Harry.

It is opened within seconds and Harry watches it for a few minutes on repeat. He refreshes the chats page and Harry's name comes up with a red square, he taps on it and sucks in a breath at the picture of Harry's thighs, words over it reading,

Doing very well my little boy. Too bad you can't sit on daddy's cock like that rn.

Louis whimpers too loudly and shoves two fingers in his mouth to keep himself quiet. Another red square comes up and Louis presses it frantically, thighs burning.

I can hear you whimpering, if you do it again, and one of these men hear you, I will not hesitate to bend you over this table and spank you in front of them. Be quiet my Lovely little boy.

Louis gasps and types out a reply desperately, Im sorry im sorry im sorry ill be good be thes best boy for you daddy im sorry.

Harry opens the reply but doesn't send back a response of his own and Louis is about to cum and is just about to remove the bottle. But it's too late, he shoots off over the marble floor of the bathroom, cum splattering the swirled black design.

Fuck. He messed up, fuck. He pauses and doesn't know what to do. So he does what he has to, he messages Harry.

Daddy I messed up. I'm so sorry. I was thinking about you and I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I didn't cum in the bottle i came all over the floor I'm so sorry Daddy please forgive me please I'm sorry.

Harry opens the snap and he can hear Harry slap his hand down angrily on the poker table. His reply comes in a chat, too many words for a snap.

You are in so much fucking trouble, get that cum in that bottle, using your mouth only. I swear to god Louis, first the noise and then this? Do you want to be belted in front of these men? Lick it off the floor and spit it into the bottle or you will be.

Yes Daddy I'm sorry.

Louis' eyes water but he breathes deeply and bends down, pulling the bottle out and leaning down to lick the white splatters from the floor. He gets it all on his tongue and lets it dribble from his mouth into the bottle. He stands, marching determinedly to the toilet and holding his cock. The bottle presses against his tip and he release his piss into it, filling the bottle almost to the top.

He stares at it for a minute, pretending to wonder what Harry's going to do with it. Theyve talked about this before, about Harry's enjoymeny of watersports, and Louis' tolerance for It. He sighs and wipes the edges of the rim, walking out to the den and sitting himself in a very angry Harry's lap. Harry instantly reaches up and pinches his side swiftly, "I'm very, very disappointed in you, Louis."

Louis bites his tongue and turns so he's straddled Harry, not caring what the other men think, just wanting to make Harry happy again.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. Please forgive me. I promise I didn't mean to. I only ever want to be good for you, you know that, Daddy. I did what you said though, licked it off the bathroom floor. Spit it into the bottle and then pissed in it. I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want. Just don't be disappointed in me. " Louis begs quietly, eyes watering when he tucks his face into Harry's neck.

"Anything, huh?" Harry muses, still angry but intrigued.

"Yes Daddy, anything. Promise." Louis swears into his neck, tears wetting the collar of Harry's red long sleeve.

"Would you get on your knees right here? In front of these men and suck me off like a good boy?" Harry asks mockingly. Louis nods quickly into the skin of Harry's neck and says," Yes, daddy." Before he starts sliding off of Harry's lap.

Harry snags his waist and hikes him back up, "You've gone mad if you think I'd let them see you sucking me off like that. Nobody but me gets to see your pretty mouth work. But you've earned my approval, now, hand me the bottle and kneel in front of me, facing the table."

Louis slips the warm bottle into Harry's large palm and slides down, staring at the hard wood floor under his sore knees.

"Ahh." He hears Harry let out an exaggerated sigh, "My favorite. Would you like to try, Louis?" Harry says in a way that he's not offering, he's commanding, still punishing him. Louis almost gags at the thought of drinking his own piss but nods anyway. He lets his head be yanked backwards by his hair and watches Harry push the bottle towards his mouth. He drinks what Harry gives him, eyes scrunching at the taste and texture of his cum and piss mixed together. But Harry seems to enjoy it. Soon his head is released and he moves back into his kneeling position.

Once the game is finished, Harry shows everyone to the door and leaves Louis kneeling in the den for at least half an hour by himself. Louis hears careful footsteps and doesn't look up to see if it's Harry, it is. He knows the footsteps. He hears Harry kneel down behind him and then his head is being yanked back onto Harry's shoulder, he yelps out and whimpers when Harry shushes him and sucks love bites into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Louis cries out, eyes watering, thinking Harry is still upset with him.

"Shhh Baby, all is forgiven. You did very well for me tonight. Minus your few infractions I think it's fair to say my little boy has earned a reward. What would you like from Daddy?" Harry asks, hand reaching down to rub at Louis' tummy comfortingly.

"I- I would like to please you, Daddy. Please and thank you." Louis says quickly. Harry pauses in his movements.

"No Darling boy, I meant what would you like me to do to you. This is not a reward for me. This is a reward for you, do not think of me right now. Think of what you want." Harry says, continuing his actions. Louis shakes his head, "All I want is to please you." He offers up.

"God you are a special one." Harry smirks, grabbing Louis by the chin and meeting his tongue with his own, licking feverishly into his mouth and moving his lips against Louis'.

Harry stands and his hand comes down to Louis' hair, bringing his face to his crotch, letting Louis mouth over him through his jeans.

That night Louis sucks him off and they fuck on the pool table, Louis cums harder than he ever has and is sure to tell Harry that he want to do more stuff around people.

*********

It's been a shitty day. It started with Harry spanking Louis because Louis tried to get off in the shower without permission. And then it moved to Louis spilling coffee all over himself in his first lecture of the day and not having time to get new clothes between classes. And then Louis getting splashed by a car driving through a puddle and then Harry not being there when he got home.

Louis pouts into his knees, head fogging over as he sits on the stairs and waits for his Daddy.

"Want Daddy." Louis mumbles to himself bitterly, "Lo' Daddy."

He leans against the railing and jumps up when he hears the code being typed into the door. He flings himself at Harry as he comes through the door, grocery bag in hand.

"Daddy!" He exclaims, rubbing his face into his neck and latching his legs around his waist.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Harry chuckles, "What's the occasi- Oh you're my little boy right now aren't you?" Harry coos when Louis' head pops up with a frown.

"Bad day." He mumbles pressing a fairly open mouthed, sloppy kiss to Harry's lips.

"Oh my precious boy, want to talk about it now or when you're big again?" Harry asks, walking them towards the kitchen and shifting Louis so he's on his hip.

"No big!" Louis whines. Harry shakes his head, "Don't have to be big, Sweetheart. We'll wait to talk, then. Are you hungry?" Harry asks, setting Louis on the counter, who surprisingly let's him walk away from him to the fridge to out groceries away.

"Yes please." Louis says, rubbing the side of his head with the sleeve of his sweater.

"What would you like?" Harry ask, coming to stand between Louis' legs, arms resting on the counter beside him.

"Cookie?" Louis asks shyly, pointing at Harry's cookies on top of the fridge that Louis can only eat when he steals them by getting up on the counter since they are Harry's favorite.

Harry looks at him with his eyebrows raised for a second before sighing and getting the jar down. He pulls out two of them and hands them to Louis. Louis squeals excitedly and bites into one. He looks at a cookieless Harry and looks down at his other cookie before frowning and holding it out to him.

Harry smiles and shakes his head, "This is yours, Baby. I can get one if I want one." Louis just shoves it towards Harry again. Harry takes a small bite out of it and then takes it, holding it in front of Louis' mouth when he's done with the first. Louis takes a bite and then makes Harry take another so they are sharing it.

"Thank you, Baby." Harry chuckles.

Louis smiles and tries to jump off the counter but Harry catches him and sets him on his feet. Louis turns to him and holds his arms up. Harry sighs good naturedly and pops him onto his hip.

"I bought something the other day I've been waiting to give you." Harry says.

"P'esent?" Louis asks excited. Harry smiles down at him and nods, carrying him upstairs where he plops him on the bed and says, "Stay, I'm going to go get it from the guest room. Be good." Harry says, kissing his forehead.

He comes in with a giant gift bag and Louis squeals excitedly again.

"Here you are, my precious boy." Harry says setting it down on the bed. Louis crawls over to Harry and wraps his arms round his neck, "Daddy thank." He says. Harry laughs," You haven't even opened it yet."

"I know I love it. It's okay." Louis says. turning around and plopping down next to the bag, facing Harry who is practically vibrating with excitement.

Louis rips into the tissue paper and gasps," Daddy." He breathes out, pulling out the softest baby blue teddy bear ever, it has a tiny black T-shirt on and a dark blue bow on its forehead and its roughly the size of Louis' torso.

"You like?" Harry asks softly, Louis looks up at him with shiney blue eyes and nods, staring at the bear in awe.

"What's his name, then?" Harry asks, moving the wrapping paper and bag off the bed and sitting.

"Baloo! Like jungle book!" Louis says excitedly. He hugs the bear to his chest and presses kisses to it's head.

"Baloo it is."

**********

"Baby??" Harry sings, creeping around the corner of the guest bedroom door, he sees the closet open slightly and smiles.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Harry calls. He hears Louis stifle a giggle and he throws open the closet door and smiles at the squeal Louis let's out.

Louis runs past him and Harry lightly tackles him onto the bed, pulling up his shirt. He puts his face between Louis' cotton pantie thighs and blows raspberries into the jiggly muscle.

Louis peals out a screaming giggle and wiggles around. Harry climbs up to do it on his belly and then on his neck and cheek and Louis just loses it.

"Daddy ahh ah hahaha hah ha ah daddy!" Louis screams laughing so high pitched that Harry just dies inside.

Harry pretends to chew on his cheek and then tickles his ribs.

"Daddy daddy stop!" Louis laughs, kicking his legs.

"Oh alright." Harry says, pressing a kiss to his lips and picks him up off the bed.

"Daddy, left baloo in the closet. Gab him please." Louis says happily, bouncing on Harry's hip.

"Of course my little love." Harry says, walking back to the closet and picking Baloo up off the floor.

They walk downstairs, Louis bouncing away and humming on Harry's left hip, playing with his bear on Harry's head.

"Sweetheart, do you want to watch a movie?" Harry asks as they stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yes, Daddy." Louis says, making Baloo jump around on Harry's shoulder.

They're halfway through Peter Pan when Louis starts squirming in his lap.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Harry asks into Louis' ear.

"Um, nothing, Daddy." Louis says clenching his thighs, entranced by the movie, his bear is pressed to his tummy and he squirms around again.

Suddenly Louis whines and Harry feels something wet on his legs, He looks down in confusion and realizes Louis wet himself.

"Oh Sweetheart, you should have told me you needed to potty." Harry says quickly, pausing the movie and picking Louis up.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I di'n't know." Louis says, eyes watering, lips quivering, chin wobbling.

"No no no, Daddy isn't mad, Sweetheart...what do you mean you didn't know?" Harry asks as he walks them to the bathroom to clean up.

"I not know I need to potty. I'm sorry Daddy." Louis says with a hiccup. He rubs his eyes with his tiny fists and Harry wants to cry.

"It's alright Baby, maybe we- maybe we need to get you some nappies." Harry says. Louis looks up at him shyly, "Nappies me?"

"If you want, or we can work on potty training my little Louis." Harry says, wiping Louis' legs with a washcloth. 

"Nappies me please." Louis says shyly.

"Okay, next time you get big again I'll go out and get some. Let's take a bath, my little love." Harry says.

********

"Lou! I'm home!" Harry calls, coding the door to lock and smiling when he hears laughter come from Louis in the sitting room.

"Hey babe." Louis says as Harry pops into the room, he's watching Family Guy and eating cheetos.

"Hi. How was your day?" Harry asks, leaning over the couch to kiss Louis upside down. He follows Harry's lips as he goes to pull away and wraps his cheeto dust fingers in his hair.

"Baby. I gotta- mmm- I gotta make dinner. We can finish this later." Harry says, pausing to moan when Louis pulls on his curls and bites his bottom lip.

Louis pouts but nods, "Okay, my day was good, uneventful. How was your day?"

"Long. Had to beat someone up and his 13 year old son walked into the house and tried to fight me. I just left. I'll go back when he's not there." Harry sighs, forehead pressed to Louis' lips resting in his hair.

"I'm sorry, H. I'll give you a back massage after dinner okay?" Louis offers, bringing his head back so Harry's looking at him again.

"That'd be amazing, Sweetheart." Harry groans in relief. He kisses Louis one last time and then heads off to start dinner.

Louis finishes his episode of Family Guy and dusts his hands off on his pants. He walks into the kitchen to see Louis at the stove stirring a pot of tomato soup while he makes grilled cheese with a different pan.

Louis walks up behind him and paints his chest to Harry's back, hands coming around him to feel up his torso, flat palms rubbing over his abs and pecs. Harry chuckles when Louis hums against his back.

" Hi, Baby." Harry says.

"Hi, Daddy." Louis says back, rubbing his hands over his hipbones and sliding his hands up his sides.

"Don't tease me, Sweetheart." Harry laughs, leaning his hips into Louis' touch. Louis laughs back, and Harry turns around to kiss him sweetly.

"Dinner's ready." Harry says against his lips.

"Hmmmm. You could just eat me instead." Louis offers. Harry groans against his mouth and backs him up against the counter, lips moving fervently.

"Later, Sweetheart. Need to eat dinner though." Harry says.

Louis sighs and turns around, bending himself over the counter and shaking his arse at Harry.

"Oh, Baby." Harry murmurs, hands coming up to grope at it. His right hand digs into the right cheek, rolling a handful of it into his hand and stretching it forward with his hips, watching it jiggle when he releases it.

Louis whines and wiggles his hips again.

"Okay." Harry says quickly, pulling Louis' black joggers and red briefs down and dropping to his knees, spreading Louis' cheeks and going straight in. His tongue laves over his hole, sucking around the rim and biting at his cheeks.

"Daddy." Louis moans out, grinding his hips back against Harry's mouth, "You're gonna have to start being good, keep your hips still." Harry orders, hands gripping tightly at the cheeks that his face is nestled in between. He rolls his tongue up and fucks it into Louis, getting him wet and swirling it around inside of him.

"Oh Dad-dy!" Louis whines out, Harry bites at his rim roughly and licks a stripe from the base of his balls to the crack of his arse.

"Oh God. Oh God." Louis whimpers hips pressing back against Harry's face, "I said stay still." Harry barks, hand gripping his left cheek and scraping his nails down it instead of slapping it.

"Sorry. Sorry Daddy sorry. Can I cum? Please? Please Daddy I'm sorry." Louis moans out. Harry nods into his arse, "Of course, Baby. Cum for Daddy. Cum for me." He grunts into Louis' arse.

Louis whines loudly, cumming over the counter in hot white spurts.

"That's it, my Sweetheart." Harry purrs, tonguing into him until Louis is too sensitive.

"Thank you Daddy." Louis breathes out, hips still rolling into the counter.

"My good boy. My sweet sweet Baby boy." Harry smiles, kissing lightly at his rim. Harry pulls his pants up for him and pats his bum.

Louis goes to turn around but Harry holds him still for a second," You made a mess on Daddy's counter, aren't you gonna clean it up?" He suggests.

Louis nods quickly and backs into Harry so he can lick his cum off of the counter," Now share with Daddy." Harry orders, turning Louis around and kissing him with an open mouth, dragging his tongue through the mess on Louis'.

"You like the way you taste, Sweetheart? Like the taste of your arse in my mouth? The taste of your cum that you fucking cleaned off my counters with your tongue?" Harry purrs, sucking on Louis' tongue.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis mumbles into the kiss.

He feels Harry hard against his leg and turns them around so Harry's back is to the counter, dropping to his knees. He undoes Harry's jeans and pulls his cock out, leaping on it as soon as it's free, the tip between his lips while he tugs the pants down his legs so he's naked from the waist down.

He suckles at the tip while Harry glides a hand through his hair, "Such a good boy. Take it deeper, Baby, know you can." He says rolling his hips into Louis' mouth. Louis tilts his head up a little and allows Harry to fuck deeper into his throat. He gags a little and Harry moans out, pulling him all the way down on his cock, watching Louis sputter around it.

"You like that, Sweetheart? Like when I choke you on my cock?" Harry rumbles, fucking roughly into Louis' mouth, watching as spit drools out the corners of his mouth, his face turning bright red. He taps Harry on the thigh once and he pulls Louis off to let him breathe.

"Good?" Louis asks desperately.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, good. So good. Come on, finish me off." Harry wisps out, hips rocking forward. Louis leans in and lets Harry take his mouth back over.

"Gonna cum soon, Baby, gonna pump it down your throat." Harry grunts. He forces Louis back down his cock, his nose presses deep in Harry's waistline, Harry pumps his hips and chokes Louis on it again, watching him gag a little and cumming at the feeling of his throat fluttering around the first half of his cock.

"Good boy. Good boy. Thats my boy. Love it when you choke on my cock." Harry says, rolling his hips lightly through his orgasm.

He pulls Louis off his dick and looks down at his watery eyes "Daddy." Louis mumbles, rubbing his face against the hand Harry holds to his cheek.

"So good, Sweetheart. Did so well. Let's eat dinner now." Harry says, pulling Louis up and kissing him sweetly.

Louis smiles and nods, "Okay."

*******

"Harder please, Sweetheart. That's- oh- that's good." Harry groans, naked underneath Louis, face down in the pillows.

"Like this?" Louis asks, sitting naked on Harry's butt, massaging the muscles around the scapula, running his thumbs outwards from his spine and then up to the vertebrae on the back of his neck, drooling at the muscle there. 

"That's perfect." Harry moans. Louis smiles happily.

"Oh God your hands are so good." Harry says, Louis rubs his knuckles into the back of Harry's shoulders.

Harry shifts underneath him and Louis rubs his fingertips in a sliding motion towards the outside of Harry's back, Louis grips Harry's love handles and moves his knuckles in towards Harry's spine, sliding two fingers up each side of his spine.

"Oh God I love you." Harry groans out. Louis' hands pause from where they were rubbing him.

"What?" Louis says, Harry's back tenses up underneath him and Louis repeats himself, "What? Did you just-"

"I did." Harry says.

"You love me?" Louis says, eyes misting up, Harry carefully rolls over underneath his boy and looking up at him with a smile.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I love you." Harry says, reaching up to take Louis' hand.

"I love you too." Louis says quietly, beaming down at him. Harry beams back and brings his head down for a kiss.

"I love you." Harry says against his mouth.

"I love you." Louis breathes into the kiss.

They dont fuck that night. They make love.

************

"Dadddyyyyy." A quiet voice sings, he feels something curl up against him and smiles, reaching out and tucking Louis close.

"Daddy, nappy. Me please." The soft voice says, Harry's eyes pop open to see Louis on his chest, hands holding his face up, smiling down at Harry.

"Oh Baby, we have to be big today." Harry says sadly.

"No. No big Daddy. Nappies, me please." Louis says cheerfully.

"No no Sweetheart, Daddy has to go to work today, I have to go to the warehouse. You have to be Daddy's big Louis today while I'm gone." Harry says lightly, he brushes his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Nooooooo Daddy." Louis says, eyes tearing up, chin wobbling. He runs from the room and snags Baloo with him.

Harry leaps up and runs after him.

He finds Louis crying lightly in his office, under his desk. Snuggled up to Baloo wearing nothing but a sweater and some black boxers.

"Baby... Come on we just have to be big for a few hours today. Daddy has to go to the warehouse today. Can we be Daddy's big boy? Please?" Harry asks softly, he pulls Louis into his lap.

"Daddy not love me no more!" Louis wails. Harry's eyes widen and he holds Louis as tightly as possible.

"No no no, my precious Baby boy. Daddy absolutely loves you. You're my favorite little boy and you know that. Daddy's best little boy." Harry says, rocking him side to side and rubbing his back to get him to stop crying.

"Bu- hiccup- but Daddy not love little Louis?" Louis says with sad baby blues.

"Oh God, Baby I love big Louis but I think I love little Louis even more. I just need you to be big today." Harry says to no point. He knows Louis won't be able to come up anytime soon, this deep in little space and he's there for a while.

"Okay, Okay, how about you come to the warehouse with me? You'll have to stay quiet, and walk next to me, and we'll have to be extra extra careful not to touch anything. Can you do that, my precious little boy?" Harry asks.

"Me come wi' Daddy?" Louis asks excitedly. Harry nods with a smile, he's thinking Louis must be about three today, not making full words and being so easily upset.

"Kay Daddy, I go house with you." Louis says happily.

"Good Good, love having my boy around. Now let's get you in a nappy and get dressed for the day, yes?" Harry says picking him up and walking them to their closet.

They're five months into their relationship and 'little Louis' is coming out more than ever and Harry's so in fucking love. So content.

"Hold still, Precious Boy." Harry says trying to get Louis to stop moving so he can get the nappy on straight.

"Baloo Daddy." Louis says trying to reach him.

"No Baby, let Daddy do this first. Got to get you dressed." Harry says sliding Louis' black sweats up his legs. Louis frowns and kicks his legs trying to get his bear from the pillows next to him.

"Louis William it is not nice to kick Daddy!" Harry says sternly. Louis looks at him and starts crying, "Baloo Daddy Baloo!" He says fitfully, full blown tantrumming.

"I think someone needs a nap or a timeout." Harry says, it quickly stops Louis' screaming and he scrambles to crawl into Harry's lap,"I sorry I sorry Daddy I no mean no more I good I sorry." He says hiccuping in Harry's ear, luckily his shirt is already on so Harry slips his shoes on while he's sat across Harry's lap like this and pops him onto his hip.

"It's alright, Baby, here's your bear. But we don't throw tantrums to get what we want, do we?" Harry asks handing over the blue bear.

"I sorry." Louis says with a sniffle, popping his thumb in his mouth. Harry looks at him with wide eyes, that's new. He nods, "I appreciate your apology." He says, kissing Louis' forehead, he leans his head against Harry's neck and sucks his thumb until he falls asleep. Harry shuffles around the house getting his stuff and a duffle bag for Louis' nappies and wipes and a change of clothed for him in case he spills something or leaks through his nappy.

He hears Louis sucking his thumb in his ear and his heart bursts with love while he walks out the door, gun on the opposite hip from Louis.

He settles Louis in the front seat of the Range Rover, still asleep, and buckles him nice and tight before running around the car and starting it, quickly turning the radio down so it doesn't wake Louis.

Louis snuffles against his bear and pats around in his sleep with his left hand, groping onto Harry's arm and sighing happily around his thumb.

Harry smiles and links their fingers. He makes the thirty minute drive to the warehouse and carefully pops the sleeping Louis on his hip, making sure Baloo is in the bag with their clothes and he carefully takes Louis' thumb out his mouth, walking into the warehouse and towards the room where the shipment should be, stopping by his office first. He carefully shakes Louis awake.

"Daddy." He hears Louis whisper sleepily.

"Hi Baby, sorry to wake you but Daddy needs you to walk with him now." Harry says softly, picking Louis up off his hip and dropping his bag on his desk.

"kay." Louis says sadly, pouting and sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Ahh ah ah. No thumb right now. " Harry corrects, pulling it lightly from Louis' mouth. Louis' eyes water as he looks down and nods.

"Oh my precious boy. Once we get you to my office you can suck your thumb okay, Baby?" Harry says, taking his hand and walking them towards the large black wooden doors on the other side of the warehouse.

He unlocks the bolts and leads Louis in, locking the door behind them.

"Okay Baby, you can suck your thumb now, and here's Baloo. I have to go into the next room just for a minute, sit on the couch and play with Baloo for just a minute and I'll be back. I have to do some business. I love you. Behave. Promise me you won't touch anything." Harry says leaning down and kissing Louis' forehead from where he's holding Baloo and curling up on the couch with his thumb in his mouth, sleepy eyes on.

"Lo' oo 'addy. I p'omise" Louis says around his thumb. Harry smiles and his heart flutters. He waits a minute to watch Louis fall asleep and then locks the door behind him when he walks out onto the main floor of the warehouse, opening the door to his left and being met with fifty rowdy men and a six by nine foot stack of cocaine and marijuana bricks. Harry pulls out a pocket knife and cuts into the corner of one, dipping his knife in and bringing it to his tongue to check it.

"Coke's good." Harry says, Zayn drops a duffle bag in front of the man that delivered the supply, waiting to drop the other one in his hand.

Harry cuts open the corner of a brick of weed and smells it, weighing it in his hand, "This isn't Blue Berry Kush." He snaps, turning on the supplier.

The supplier, Dane, shifts nervously, "We didn't have enough BBK to get you a full shipment, so we figured we'd bring you a full shipment of a different strain, Cowgirl Cookies, mix of indica and sativa. 70-30." He says.

"You'll get 70% of the cost then. I won't pay full for what I didn't order." Harry snaps. Dane nods and Zayn takes 30% of the money from the bag. handing it to Harry before dropping the bag at Dane's feet.

"Thank you for your business." Dane says respectfully, he nods his head to Harry who nods back and tucks his knife away.

He hears a loud crash that echo's in the warehouse and races to his office.

"Shit." He swears fumbling with his keys and ripping the door open to find Louis standing there with wide eyes and an 'o' shaped mouth, Harry's brand new crystal lamp on the floor in pieces, the wire having knocked his computer to the floor when it fell as well.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Harry says, rushing up to Louis and picking him up, carrying him to the couch, away from the broken glass.

"Y-yes Daddy. I-it so pretty, I just wanted ta' touch little. I sorry." Louis says, eyes watering. Harry sighs, frustrated.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt, little one. But you promised me you wouldn't touch anything until I got back and now you've broken over 3,000 euros worth of computer and lamp. I think you need a little punishment." Harry scolds sternly looking at Louis who nods sadly, crying, hanging his head and crawling over his Daddy's lap, hiccuping on a sob when Harry sighs, dissapointed.

"Just ten, okay, Baby? It'll be over quick." Harry says, bringing his hand up and down on Louis' clothed arse. He does it much, much lighter than he would to big Louis.

Louis sobs and wails like Harry is murdering him and Harry barely has the gusto to get to ten before he's dragging Louis upright and pulling him into a cuddle.

"I sorry Daddy." Louis whimpers in his ear, hiccuping and nuzzling into his neck, left fist gripping Harry's shirt while he brings his right thumb to his mouth.

"All is forgiven, little one. Daddy's good little boy." Harry says giving Louis a quick tickle, listening to Louis' angel like giggles.

"Daddy no tickles." Louis laughs, shoving at Harry's hands uselessly.

"Daddy has to finish work, will you be okay for five more minutes or do you need to come with me?" Harry asks.

"I 'kay. I stay right here." Louis says nodding his head decidingly. He grabs Baloo and curls around him, humming to himself as he crawls off of his Daddy.

"Look at me Louis." Harry orders quickly, Louis' eyes fly to him immediately.

"Do not move, there is broken glass on the floor and you need to stay on this couch or you will cur yourself. Do you understand me?" He says sternly, Louis nods rapidly, "I 'stand Daddy. I stay here." Louis says patting the couch.

"That's my Good boy." Harry says before heading back to the shipment.

"Alright. You know the drill, I want dime bags of coke and larger bags of weed. You know the prices, I want it aall seperated by tomorrow night, Johnny, Jordan, Liam, Max, Christian, Henry, Michael, and Leroy, you're dealing this week. The person that sells the most gets the next two weeks off. If you get caught, you do not rat out. I can not stress this enough. You keep your family protected. If you are arrested I will get you out. Do not cross me! I'm going home, Niall I want a call by eight PM tommorow that this is all packaged." Harry calls to the group of men in front of him.

*********  
"Daddy di'ty." Louis says shyly, poking Harry in the face from his position on the couch.

"You wet, Sweetheart?" Harry says tucking two fingers into the front of Louis' nappy. Louis nods.

"Alright let's get you changed." Harry says smiling. He pops Louis onto his hip and walks him to the bathroom with the changing table he had installed last week in it. He sets Louis on it who brings his thumb to his mouth.

"Had a big wee, didn't you Baby?" Harry chuckles, unstrapping the heavy nappy and lifting Louis' legs to pull it out from under him. Louis nods with blushing cheeks and a shy giggle.

He wipes Louis carefully and powders him lightly, sliding him into a nightime nappy instead and carrying him back to the couch after they both wash their hands.

"'ank 'oo Daddy." Louis is exceptionally little today and his speech even more so.

"Of Course my little prince." Harry says, rubbing Louis' back.

"Daddy a p'ncess." Louis says quietly to himself.

"Daddy's a princess, huh? Which one?"Harry laughs loudly, Louis turns to him and laughs with him,"Belle!" Louis says.

"Ahhhh so you must be my little Beast then?" Harry teases. Louis nods excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch and turning to Harry to bring 'claws' up in the air and growl.

"My what scary teeth you have!" Harry says in a high pitched voice.

"Daddy tha' red riding hood!" Louis squeals with laughter.

"I'm very sorry my little Beast." Harry days, pressing a light kiss to Louis' lips.

**********

"Fuck off!" Louis screams, slamming the door to their bedroom.

Harry busts it open, slamming it closed behind him as well, "Don't you fucking screech at me like that!" He yells.

"You killed my doorman! I think I have a right to screech at you!" Louis slams his hand against the dresser he's next to.

"I don't know what you want from me?! You know who I am! You know how protective I am!" Harry exclaims, hands up in the air.

"Fuck you, protective my arse! More like possessive! You fucking kill anyone who even remotely says anything rude or flirty about me! You've killed four people over me in the past two months! That's not fucking okay! You have to stop! Louis yells, neck veins popping.

"I don't know what you want from me! I buy you gifts! I protect you! I fuck you! I hold your hand! I love you! I take care of you when you're little! What more do you need, Louis?!" Harry roars, face reddening, he's so close that Louis can feel the spit from his enunciation.

"I want to not be in love with a fucking gang leader! I want to know you're going to come home to me every time you go out! I want to know that I won't be getting a call from the police saying they found your body in the fucking river Thames! I want to have someone to sleep with every night! I want to know that I'll have you for more than a year! And I want you to stop killing everyone that even side glances me!" Louis shrieks back hysterically, hands shoving at Harry's chest.

"You don't want to love me anymore?" Harry asks quietly, eyes saddening, his voice breaking on the word 'love'.

"No that's- that's not what I meant. I dont want to be in love with your career. I want you without the gang. And I dont know if that's an option." Louis says back, just as sadly.

"It's- it's not. Louis, those guys are my family, I can't turn my back on them. But, I can't lose you, either." Harry says, stepping forward and cupping his hand around Louis' cheek.

"I'm not asking you to pick, Harry. I'm just- it makes me so mad when you kill people like this. You're ending someones life, playing God, just because someone made a comment about me. And it puts me in such a horrible situation. Because if it were any one else I would go to the cops immediately. But I could never do that with you. I could never turn my back on you like that. I never would." Louis whimpers, eyes watering up in frustration.

Harry swallows thickly, "I didn't realize how hard it was on you." Harry croaks, knocking their foreheads together. Louis blinks and a tear rolls down his face, Harry wiping it away and pressing kisses to the trail.

"I'll try to keep your feelings more in account when I do things irrationally. Okay? I'll try harder, Sweetheart. I promise." Harry says pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead.

They stand their, wrapped up in each other for a good ten minutes before Louis pulls away, wiping his cheeks and shedding his jacket.

"Take out for dinner?" Louis asks, half smiling when he notices Harry's fond stare.

"Yeah. I'll call in the order." Harry says, pressing another kiss to Louis' lips this time and then walking out of the room.

He makes sure Harry's gone before he lets the dam break and cries into a pillow on the bed for a minute. Thinking about how hard this relationship is but how he's never getting out because he loves Harry too much.

"I knew that wouldn't have been the end of it." He hears Harry sigh, Harry crawls up the bed, curling himself around Louis and pressing apology kisses to every inch of his skin.

"I'm trying to love you unconditionally but it's so hard sometimes." Louis whispers.

"I know." Harry says, "I've been this way for years, it's so hard for me to change. I'm twenty-three years old and I've been this way since I was thirteen, Lou. You're nineteen and you're just now getting dragged into this. It takes some getting used to. And I'm sorry I am the way I am but right now, it is what it is."

Louis nods, tears slowing down.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." Harry says.

************

"Harry?" Louis calls, looking in the safe in his office, necklace dangling and tapping against the metal.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" Harry asks, popping his head in the Room.

"Wheres the thousand in cash I put in here?" Louis asks.

"In the bank. Why? What was it for anyway?" Harry replies, tilting his head.

"I need to pay my deposit for this upcoming year again. It has to be in cash, hence why I put it in there." Louis says, pinching his nose.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pull it out tonight when I'm out and bring it home with me. It'll be there in the morning." Harry promises.

"Hmmmm tomorrow, our sixth month anniversary." Louis says wiggling his eyebrows.

"I knoooow, you've lasted six months in this dull relationship." Harry teases.

"Hardly dull, Stud. Its been a long six months, but I wouldn't spend them with anyone else." Louis says with honey in his voice.

"Did you hit all the branches when you fell down that sappy tree? Or just one or two?" Harry laughs, Louis shakes his head, lips pursing.

"Way to ruin the moment." Louis says turning around to walk away.

"Heyyy, don't turn your back on me." Harry whines.

Louis turns on his heel at the door and winks at him, "Never." He says before walking out of the room.

Harry sighs like a school-girl in love, following after him to fuck him into the mattress before he has to leave.

****************

"H?" Louis calls, it's their six month mark and he can not find Harry anywhere in the house.

"Harry?" Louis calls louder, he hears what he thinks is a banging coming from Harry's office. He opens the door smiling to find Harry on the floor by the safe with the black bags out, white powder on top of the safe. The banging noise was his body flopping around in a seizure. He took too much.

"No." Louis breathes, he tumbles to the floor next to Harry and screams when a needle slashes into his thigh from where it was laying on the floor next to a half empty vile of what Louis can only assume is some kind of drug.

He rolls Harry onto his side and pulls his phone out. He hesitates, Harry will go to jail if he calls 999. But he'll live. And then it hits him,Niall and Zayn. Niall and Zayn went to medical school.

He dials the number and cries out when Harry's eyes roll entirely back in his head.

"Hello?" Zayn asks sleepily.

"He's OD-ing! Zayn what do I do?!" Louis screams.

"Okay. Okay, I'm coming, what's happening?" Zayn asks calmly, sliding on pants.

"He's having a seizure, what do I do?" Louis yells into the phone.

"Roll him onto his side and hold his hands, if he's seizuring then he isn't dead, Louis. If he pukes, gently wipe it out of his mouth with your finger in case he starts breathing it in. You'll probably get bit but it won't hurt his teeth like a bite block or something else would and he won't choke on it." Zayn says, grabbing the keys for the truck with their medical equipment in it, snagging Niall's hand on the way out the door and dragging him with him.

"I've got the equipment to pump and hydrate his system, Louis. He'll be okay. I'll be there in two minutes." Zayn says before hanging up.

Harry starts vomiting the second Zayn hangs up. Louis gags but waits for him to finish and swishes a finger in his mouth, leaning over and puking -next to where Harry did- at the feeling. He holds Harry's wrists together and cries out desperately when Harry goes still.

Zayn bursts through the door with Niall and a cart of equipment a second later, "Louis get out." Zayn orders. Louis nods and rushes out of the room to let them work.

Niall opens the door thirty minutes later and slides down the wall outside of Harry's office next to Louis who is crying lightly into his knees.

"He's an idiot." Niall says viciously, "But he's an idiot that's going to live. Zayn thinks he tried to snort his normal amount but because it's been so long since he took it, his body wasn't prepared. He also- what's that?" Niall asks quickly, pointing at the rip in Louis' leggings and the blood scratch underneath it.

"There was some kind of needle on the floor and it scratched me when I fell to help him." Louis croaks. Niall nods and stands up, he comes back with a white bandage wrap, a gauze pad, a wipe, and some antiseptic spray. He has Louis pull his leggings down and doesn't bat an eye at the purple lace panties he's wearing, Niall cleans the fairly deep scratch and applies a little gauze to get the blood to stop dribbling up, he wraps it with the bandage, twice around his thigh and hands him the roll, "Change it once a day for three days and then keep a plaster on it until it's healed, keep it clean. It'll probably scar." Niall warns, patting Louis on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Louis whispers.

"Yeah. Zayn's gonna move Harry to your guys' bed with an IV for about 48 hours. Zayn will come by every twelve to check up. Unless- you're gonna stay right?" Niall asks, the question feels like he means more than just those 48 hours.

"I'll stay until he's better." Louis says. Niall rolls his lips into a grimace and nods understandably.

*************

"Lou." Harry croaks in the middle of the night, Louis shifts in the arm chair next to the bed.

"You're awake." Louis says.

"What- is this an IV? What happened?" Harry asks, Louis reaches over to turn on the lamp and Harry winces at the light and the puffy, exhausted look of Louis' eyes.

"You OD'ed." Louis whispers, eyes dropping to his knees.

Harry's head drops back to the pillows and he sighs,"I'm-"

"Don't. I'm leaving once you're better. Tomorrow. For good, and I'm not going to have you cajole me back into staying this time. I told you four months ago that it was the drugs or me. You made your choice." Louis says in an almost clinical voice, laying the facts out, no room for argument.

Harry sobs, and clenches his eyes closed, "Ple-"

"I said 'no', Harry. Go back to sleep." Louis says.

"It was just one time-" Harry tries, sitting up gingerly and sitting on the edge of the bed, IV tube following him.

"Do you know what it's like to walk into your boyfriend's office on your six month anniversary and see him seizuring on the floor, foaming spit at the mouth?" Louis cuts him off, blue eyes narrowing at Harry's green orbs "Do you know what it's like to stick your finger in his mouth to clear the vomit out so he doesn't choke on it? Do you know what it's fucking like to watch his spasming body suddenly go still, feel his heart beat stop from where you were holding his wrists down so he wouldn't hurt himself? Do you?!" Louis snaps.

Harry hangs his head, "No." He whispers.

"No. You don't." Louis bites, "So don't you fucking give me any of that it was just one time because one time was fucking enough."

"Okay, Sweetheart." Harry says mournfully.

"And stop fucking calling me that." Louis grumbles, covering back up with the throw blanket on the chair and nestling into it. 

***************

"I won't do it again! Louis please! Baby, baby please don't go!" Harry wails, on his knees in front of the front door, blocking Louis' exit. 

"No, Harry. I'm done, you made your choice when you snorted and injected that shit into your body. You dug your own grave, now you have to lay in it." Louis says, eyes watering at the sight of Harry crying this desperately. 

"What can I do? I'll do anything. Anything. I can- I can go out less, and stay in all the time and we can- we can do more together and I'll buy you more stuff for when you're little. Baby, who's gonna take car of my little Louis?" Harry hiccups hysterically, snot running down his face. 

"Harry, you need to calm down-"

"The love of my life is about to turn his back on me! I c-can't calm down!" Harry screams into his hands. 

"Harry- I- I don't-" Louis stutters, not knowing what to say. 

"Please, one more chance. Just give me one more, I won't mess it up." Harry whimpers, crawling towards Louis and sobbing into his thighs. 

"Harry, I've already given you too many chances." Louis whimpers back, tears now freely cascading down his cheeks. 

"I know, I know, I know, I know." Harry croaks, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and hugging his belly. 

"But what am I supposed to do without you? Without this tummy? Without these thighs and this brain and these hands and feet and toes and nipples and eyes and mouth and nose and ears and fingers, what am I supposed to do without my Sweetheart?" Harry cries, nuzzling his nose into every part of him he can reach. 

"H." Louis cries, tilting his head back and crying, he drops to his knees in Harry's hold," This isn't fair!" He wails, hands pounding on Harry's back. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Stay with me. Please, sweetheart. I need you. I need you, I'll go crazy, I'll lose everything. You're my everything." Harry begs. 

"Why do you do this to me? I deserve to not be in a relationship where i feel like I'm being lied to and betrayed all the time!" Louis whines, shoving Harry away. Harry instantly crawls up between his legs, pressing their lips together. 

"I know, I know, I know I'm selfish, I know and I'm sorry but it doesn't get any better for me. You're it. You're the man I've dreamt about my whole life. Please, I know it's selfish of me to ask. I know you'll hate me for it one day. But please stay with me." Harry begs, eyes boring into Louis'. 

It's silent.

It's the kind of silent where you can hear your heart pumping and hear other hearts pumping.

It's the kind of silent where Louis can hear Harry's tears splashing on the floor.

It's the kind of silent, where one word sounds like a scream.

"No."

**********

End of Part 1.

Thank you for reading, this is going to turn into a very long series with several parts.

-Bxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> this is part 1 of a series


End file.
